Lightning and Fairy
by twilightamanda
Summary: Fae the Fairy Dragon finds a little girl and takes her under her wing. Flair gets trapped by the Earth Dragon Slayer Adymn. Finally free she figures out it has been six years and she still got the body of a 23 year old. Together with her closest friends she gets to Fairy Tail where she meets the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus. She know they are mates, but how can she tell him?
1. Chapter 1 Fae the Fairy Dragon

**Well, here is the Laxus x OC story starting :) To be honest I am almost finished writing it, yay! Each chapter is about 3,000+ Words. The main character-OC will not get to the guild before in chapter 3. I am also planning two updates a week, between friday-sunday :) Enjoy! R&R!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fae the Fairy Dragon**

_3__rd__ person POV_

_Year X765_

Fae was walking in the woods towards the usual drinking pond after her hunt. As she came closer she heard a child crying, and it was not another dragon – dragon child – no, it was human. Fae got curious and when she entered the clearing she saw a toddler. She had short hot pink hair that reached her shoulders. She looked up when a twig broke. Violet eyes met Fae's bright green ones and the child got quiet. She started to crawl towards her and Fae froze in surprise. By her right front claws she stopped and flung her arms around one, then she met Fae's eyes again and smiled.

"Ma-mam-ma..ma-mama!" the child cried and gave her a wide smile. In that moment Fae knew that she would take care of this little human child as her own, and she laid down so her snout could touch the top of her head. She pulled out the Fairy God slayer lacrima that she always carried around with her and put it in front of the little girl. She stared at it while Fae stared at her. Curious at what she would do, the next thing that happened shocked her deeply. The child took the lacrima and put it into her mouth, then she swallowed and grinned widely. Fae's eyes widened and she started to panic. _Oh, God, what has she done?_ Fae did not know what to do and started to cradle the child close to her to keep her warm and safe. Hopefully she would survive the magic power. Then when she would reach a higher age she would teach her the art of Fairy Dragon slaying.

"You will be my Flair," Fae said in a deep but feminine voice.

It was a year later when Fae came back from hunting and had brought food to Flair, that she came to an abrupt stop. Flair was dancing around on her small feet, naked mind you, with sparkling fingers. Pink fairy dust. Flowers bloomed around her and nature seemed to love her already, and Fae thought that it is time her child learnt her magic, even at such young age. And training would start after dinner.

"Mama, look!" Flair giggled as she came over to Fae and put fairy dust around them where pink and purple flowers started to bloom.

"I see, daughter. It is very pretty and very good, but you must keep training to get better and learn focus, control and…" She stopped as she saw Flair focusing her magic into a ball of light, she flung it towards one of her claws and Fae jumped in surprise. It didn't hurt her, maybe it would in the future, but it did surprise her.

"Mama will teach me?" Flair asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course mama will help you," Fae answered. "But first, eat your dinner."

Later that evening Fae channeled her magic to transfer it into Flair, just enough to start the teaching, and then she would develop through hard training. Dragons were harsh, but they had to be, especially at these times. Dragons in Earthland was rare to meet these days, because most kept themselves in the Dragon realm, but earth had qualities their realm did not have, and Fae preferred to stay here. But the time would come when she would have to leave, however, until then she would enjoy the time with her daughter, Flair.

While Flair was fast asleep Fae's mate Ahumai the Water Dragon came to see them. He brought news about other dragons still living on earth, at the same time there were bad news. He wanted her home in their own realm where he was staying. Someone was trying to kill off dragons with a special poison here on earth, but Fae could not abandon Flair now.

"I cannot leave her now, Ahumai. They are not like us, and she needs me until she is old enough, when the time comes I will return, but only if it is necessary," Fae said and brought her wing – where Flair was sleeping under – closer to protect her child.

"I cannot say I like it, Fae, but as your mate I cannot hold you back either unless I want to be in pain." Ahumai stopped and thought for a moment before he gave her a grin showing all his sharp teeth. "I will know when you will be back." He winked and then left as fast as he had come.

Fae sighed. She knew what he was thinking of. When her heat would take place, she would seek him out. Fae shook her head in annoyance, sure, the mate meant everything to her, to dragons in general, and it would be another thing Flair would have to get used to. The day she would reach her right age she would experience her first heat after finding her mate, and Fae had to teach her about it. Oh, joy. _Not._

Some few weeks later Flair was in full training with her mother and for most of the time it seemed like Flair enjoyed it. At some times when she did no manage as she wanted to, she would get frustrated and huff, stomp her foot and mutter to herself, much to Fae's amusement. Flair was great, and the Fairy God Slayer lacrima had made her body strong and it endured hard training. In addition, it made it easier for Flair to train to become stronger at a young age. Fae praised her daughter at the right times and taught her about more _human_ traits at other times, however, that part was harder considering Fae was a dragon and did only know a little of humans because of their history.

One of her hunts ended up with more than food. Once again, Flair owned some clothing –some of it was for a later age – and Fae told her to keep it close. They returned to the cage they took shelter in by the mountains and ate their dinner. In the little secret room – Flair had found when they moved in – she hid her clothing and smiled softly at her mother when she turned around.

"Mama," she said happily, as she went over to hug Fae's snout. "I love you," she said in a tiny tinkling voice and Fae's heart warmed even more than it already had been, just by gaining a daughter like her.

"Eat up and sleep, daughter," Fae said and closed her eyes. Flair started to giggle, and then her eating muffled the sound. Soon Fae could hear Flair walking around, and she lifted her right wing slightly so she could crawl under and sleep close. They were both content and they fell asleep.

_Year X772_

Fae was out hunting for both herself and her daughter. Although Flair had slowly learnt to hunt it still took time, and it was faster this way. Since Flair had just started she might also not catch any pray at all, and with the training going on at full force as her daughter grew up they needed more food than before. Fae chuckled for herself. Her lighthearted daughter was a vision, a true beauty, even for a dragon. They could only wait and see what the next years would bring.

Three years ago, Fae had entered heat again and she had ensured her daughter with plenty of food for the time she would be gone, and then she told Flair to never leave the cave until she would be back. Flair was enraged. She tried to explain that she was more than enough able to take care of herself and beat any animal coming, Fae did not doubt it, but it was not the animals and beasts she feared, it was humans. She did not want them to find her daughter. A quick hunt with plenty of food and Fae was on her way back, and then she felt it coming. She felt overheated and slowly pain took over her body.

Flair saw her mother land close by the pond and she did not look well. Flair got up from her sitting position and jogged over to her mother. She was at her tenth year now and she had come to understand more. In addition, her mother made sure she would learn to read and write, much to Flair's annoyance.

"Mama!" she called as she ran over.

"All is well Flair. But I do need to go to the dragon realm for a short period of time. I am in heat and if I do not go soon I might die," Fae said in a strangled voice. Pain surrounding her more and more, it could only disappear if her mate was with her in every way.

"Mother, what is heat?" Flair asked curious. "Because I do not think I ever want to experience it." She made a face and Fae gave a strangled laugh.

"Oh dear. Whenever you find your true mate and when you are about your right age, you will experience it too. No, it is not pleasant unless you are with your mate. He will calm you and soothe your pain," Fae explained. "When you are older I will tell you more, darling. First I need to hurry, this should last for some days, do not forget what you learnt of hunting, and do not wander off too far." Fae was breathing slowly and she tried to keep focus so she would not hurt her daughter.

"Of course mother. Be safe and come back soon. I love you," Flair answered and Fae looked softly back at her.

"I love you too my sweet flower." Then she flew away and opened the portal. She would pay her dear Ahumai a visit he would certainly enjoy.

As her mother flew from her Flair could not help but think over her mother's words. What would it be like to be older and have a mate? And a _true_ one at that.

_Year X776_

"Fairy Dragon's Roar!" Flair screamed towards her mother. She was fourteen now and her magic was getting stronger and stronger. Fae enjoyed the meal her daughter gave her, and met the rage it caused with amusement. "Fairy God slayer's roar!" Fae could not eat this boost and it did cause a little damage, but not much. Her powers would grow with her, and when mature she would surely be able to beat Fae, or any other fairy dragon for that sake. Not all fairy dragons were as strong as Fae either.

Flair sat down happily, since she had achieved her goal for today. She laid down unto the grass exhausted and breathed out with a smile on her beautiful face. "I am so awesome," she said to herself, causing her mother to start laughing loudly. "Oh, gee, thanks mama for having _so_ much fate in me." She rolled her eyes and so did her mother.

"Yes dear, I do have fate in you, and I am very proud of you. Next year you will start your more human training."

"Oh, _joy,_" Flair answered sarcasm filling her tone.

"Come on, darling. You will meet other humans and eat other types of food. Who knows, you might even like it." Fae tried not to burst out laughing as she watched her daughters face change into a grimace. "Now dear, you do not want to get stuck like that. You might even find your lucky mate. Or maybe he is a true dragon! Wonder how that would work out, you are more of a beast then human though." This time she laughed and Flair sat up with a huff.

"I did not know my mother could be this _annoying_," she said and crossed her arms.

"But it might be true…" she mused.

"Oh! The mate concept. You promised me to tell me when I got older, and I am _fourteen_! I deserve to know," Flair said and raised a brow. Fae shifted a tiny bit back and forth, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, but you might not want to eat that then," Fae said and pointed out to the meat Flair was about to stuff her face with.

"Eh?"

"Well you true mate is your soul mate. Your other half," Fae started. "Dragons cannot become pregnant – human word to say you are with child – to have children of their own unless they are in heat. That is the only time it can happen. As a dragon slayer, it will be the same for you. You will not be able to become pregnant in any other way, only if you enter heat which is quite _sexual_." _How do I go about the next part?_

"So I cannot have children unless I enter heat and become pregnant under that time. How does it work?" Her eyes widened with curiousity. _Oh, God! Her poor innocent mind!_

"Er… Well, you have seen some animals around the time when the plants comes to life again, and the animals go about it in a _certain_ way." Fae started to feel uncomfortable. She never had to explain this before.

"Yeah sure, and then eventually smaller versions show up…" Flair started to think about a time when she was hunting and she saw two venison running around, being close together, sometimes the male would be on the female from… "No way! It cannot be that!" she exclaimed.

"What cannot be, darling?" Fae asked curiously.

"The-the…uhm…the m-male on the ba-back…" Flair stuttered and Fae laughed.

"Something like that, yes. Though it might be different for humans, also you will be marked, even if he is not a dragon his scent will mark you and others will know to keep their distance. Sometimes even the element of the dragon will be on you. There is nothing to explain it, but if other males get close enough they will see you as _dangerous_, _taken, _and they will keep their distance. Other dragons or dragon slayers – if they still exist – would be able to smell it. _Oh_, it is also pleasurable as long as you are together through the heat, if you are not you will be in pain, and if the pain is too great, you might _die_." Fae stopped to let it sink in and after some few minutes, she found it safe to continue. "The first times in heat it is very likely to become pregnant, but it is needed that the male _spill_ inside you to make the pain dull, if not it will be no use. The heat will come between every second to five years between each time, and as you age, your chances of getting with child will lessen. Eventually you will not experience heat anymore, but I hear that humans still interact sexually even after the women's fertile days are over. Also you can find pleasure in this way outside from heat, but for a dragon or dragon slayer that is only possible with your mate." Fae started to go over everything she had just said to make sure she had not left anything out. She believed so.

Flair looked back to her food and started digging in. It didn't bother her as much as she would have thought and she started to eat in peace, going over everything. She finished her food and went over to her dragon mother. Hugged her and went over to her right wing where she would sleep for this night. Tomorrow it was her time to hunt for food.

_Year X777_

Spring was over and it was warm out in nature, for the most part Flair was walking around completely naked. She had learnt to love her body and not be shy about it. Soon she would have to start interact with humans and she would worry about clothes at that time. She was training like this and her mother was usually fascinated with how confident she looked. She had told her that most humans covered themselves in clothing. For Flair, it sounded absurd. Why would they not be true to their nature and trust each other?

"God slayer's fairy dust," Flair sang and started to dance around spreading it making the flowers bloom and grow more beautiful. They got so much life from fairy dust, and they could even survive the withering of life when the snow came. The area around the pond and cave was green through the year and the earth was rich here. Animals lived with plenty of food and water.

"Now, now, Flair. Put some clothes on, today I will fly you close to the town and you may take a look around," Fae said interrupting Flair's dance. Flair stopped and she sighed.

"Yes, mama. I will."

Fae took Flair close to a town – hidden in the woods – the townspeople would not take kindly to see a dragon. They would believe they were under attack.

"Her is a bottle of dragon's fairy dust," Fae said. "When you come to town and see a woman – female, someone that will be more similar to you, you show her how the fairy dust work, and trade it with some jewels. Try other food, and get some other clothing that will fit you better, ok? I will meet you here later." With that, Flair nodded and started walking in the right direction.

What her mother called a village was amazing, but at the same time scary in Flair's eyes. She was no longer surrounded by life from animals and plants, her home. She felt unsure when she walked through. There was what her mother would call males. They looked a tiny bit different, but still human, and she was slightly curious.

After walking for some, she found the woman with flowers. She smiled kindly at her when she approached her. "Hello," Flair said with a charming smile.

"May I help you dear?" the female asked.

"I got some fairy dust and would like to trade it with some jewels. Here, look what it can do." She demonstrated it with one of the flowers that was on the verge of dying. At once it bloomed and became more beautiful than the others. "It can also make plants grow at the less likely places if there is a true wish for it," Flair added with a smile.

"I do not know the full function of this dust, and I cannot know if all you speak is the truth," the woman started. "I will take the bottle if you are willing to trade it for 5,000 jewels," the woman said and held out the jewels. Flair had no knowledge of the money, and she thought it to be a lot and gladly accepted. When she walked away she turned for a moment and saw the female use it on the rest of her flowers and people drew closer to admire the most beautiful flowers they had seen in a long time.

She stopped by a window where she saw a lot of fabric and she went in. She got a new outfit and had enough money left for a meal in this town. A huge meal of course due to her appetite.

With a happy mood she returned to her mother to tell her what she had experienced, she did not know that she would not be this happy again for a long time.

* * *

**Any questions? If so you may pm or ask in a review(and if it is in a review I will answer with the next update)**

**Hope you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**Hope you'll like this chapter :) Now you just have to wait for next weekend o.o R&R!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New friends**

_3__rd__ person POV_

_7 July, year X777_

Fae heard the calling. It was urgent and it sent fear into her body. She looked at her daughter's sleeping form, but she had no choice. Flair was wearing the violet bracelet that resembled dragon scales that she had gotten for her sixteen birthday. What they had _made_ her birthday _together_, the day she had found her. She was in deep sleep and she would not notice her leaving. Fae got up with tears welling up in her eyes. _Dragons are not supposed to cry!_ she told herself. Quiet as a mouse and elastic as a snake – or something like that – of course she was neither – she made her way out of the cave gracefully and quiet. She looked back at her sleeping wonder. So many years _together_. She had taken Flair to the human villages two times, but that was all. It was time she let her daughter stand completely alone on her own feet even though it pained her to do so. She was not like a dragon, sure, she was very much like an animal, but she was human. They were different.

Ahumai called out to her again and the portal opened in front of her. She could not look back again, then she would stay for sure, but for their own safety, she did as she had to. She disappeared.

Flair woke up to her mother's distant smell and the lack of body heat. Where was she? Flair was beyond confused. "Mother?" she called out. "_Mama!_" She used her mother's favorite nickname. She got up and ran out of the cave following her mother's scent. Suddenly the fresh scent disappeared, as if her mother had taken off, only the old scent was left, mixing with the fresh air warning her that it would start to rain quite soon.

She sat down in defeat and cried.

Crying, letting the rain fall around her, she did not notice the shadow between the trees. She should have, her mother taught her to always pay attention to her surroundings, and this time she really should have done just that. Eventually she stopped. _I will not cry for her again. But why did she leave? At least she could have said goodbye!_ Determination clouded her eyes and she ran into the woods. She had to hunt to get food, like her mother taught her.

"Fairy Dragon's Claw!" she shouted as she attacked a deer. It was out in an instant and she started to make a fire the "old fashioned way" as humans would call it.

"I will make you proud, mama," she mumbled for herself. Maybe she would come back then, if she got stronger and proved she could take care of herself. "I will make you proud!" she yelled at the clearing sky.

In the shadows of the trees, there was one watching from the shadows. Yes, she would be _his._ In time, they _would_ be _together_. He smiled a sick smile for himself – the kind of smile that would creep you out – then he took off into the woods. They would cross paths again, of that he was certain.

* * *

_Year X778_

Flair broke out of the woods she had been living in for under a year alone. Training, hunting, sleeping, and then repeating the same cycle the next day again – though she had moved away from the safety of the cave and the familiar woods – and she had started to wander from place to place, getting to know the woods closest to the nearest town. She had made a bottle with her magic and filled it with fairy dust, it was a bigger bottle than the time her mother had taken her, and she really needed to interact with humans again.

She would show them how it could make crops grow at earth that would seem nearly impossible, and it would make it stay healthy like that for about three years. If you worked with the earth and took good care of it, it would respond in the way that it would give you many years with good crops, but if you did not, you would need more fairy dust or you would not be able to continue.

She visited a farmer and asked him if he had earth that was impossible to grow vegetables on, and he did. He showed her the way and it was quite big. She planted lettuce seeds she had brought with her. Then she demonstrated the fairy dust on the bottle, not too much, but just enough. Slowly green sprouts started to come up. They grew more and suddenly the field was filled with lettuce plants. Enough for the whole town.

"When you have harvested this, it will start to grow again, but at a normal pace. As long as you water the plants, you will have crops like this for three years. Do nothing, and it will last for this year. Tend to it and love it and it will hold for many years to come, with whatever seeds you choose to plant," Flair said to the shocked farmer. He nodded with understanding and offered her 30,000 jewels. She accepted with a smile and wished him luck before returning to town. She would sleep at an inn tonight, in a bed. She would eat food there too. Tomorrow she would buy another outfit and ask how to get to another town. The closest of course.

Tomorrow would be another day. Hopefully it would be bright. Standing tall and proud she stood outside the inn. Slowly she opened the door and entered.

* * *

_A month later_

Flair had been surrounded by humans for a month now, and her fairy dust was sold fast. However, she could not make a living out of this, it was wrong. Therefore, in the last three villages, she had been helping some around using her powers, and she had been _paid_! They called her a mage. Not that she knew what that meant, but she was embarrassed to ask what it meant. Once a child called her a wizard, she asked _him_ what it meant, and he explained that it meant the same as a mage, she used magic. She _had_ magic. Well she had it! She was the daughter of a dragon! Duuh. Of course she would have magic.

It was now evening and Flair was close to the exit of the town, closer to the woods. With her awesome ears, she started to hear dull voices. It was a heated conversation with two females and four males. Flair did not like what she heard and started to run towards the trees.

"_Let go of me!"_ One of the female voices yelled.

"_Not a chance sweetie. We're gonna have some fun._" Flair made her way, quietly. She hid behind some bushes and saw the scene unfold in front of her. The females were held down and they did certainly not want to be in that position. At the same time, the males laughed and enjoyed their struggling. Flair saw red and jumped out.

"You better let them go, or I will tear you apart," she seethed with venom thick in her voice.

"Ooooh, such a _scary_ little girl," the fattest male said and laughed.

"You wanna join in on the fun, babe?" one of the ones who were holding down the closest girl said.

"Fairy Dragon's Wing Attack!" Flair shouted and three of four were out in an instant. The youngest of the males stood standing looking shocked and scared. She could smell his fear especially since he had peed himself. The smell was disgusting. "You better run away _male_ and never do this to females _ever_ again, you hear me? Because if you do, I will come after you, and the same fate will happen to you as it did your friends. Now get their bodies out of here and disappear!" Flair raged and the male started to hurry on with his business.

When he and his friends were gone, Flair took to checking if the females were ok. They were fine, and they were looking quite alike, the only tiny difference was their voices. They continued to thank her and Flair thought she would go crazy.

"I'm Annie, and this is my sister Fannie," the female with a summer dress said and held out her hand. Flair stared at it with big round eyes. "Eh, you're supposed to shake it, in greeting," Annie explained.

"It is nice meeting two females like you, Annie and Fannie," Flair answered and hesitantly shook both their hands.

"You have a funny way with words," Fannie giggled. "Sure, we're female, but you call us, girls, woman/women or lady, at least that's what I thought most did." Fannie seemed to think.

"It is, Fannie," Annie said. "And I heard you refer to males, well, that would be boys or men I guess." Fannie nodded. "You might find other words of course, however, these are the most used."

"Thank you so much," Flair said with gratitude. She had no clue, though she vaguely remembered her mother calling females women. "I am not used to your human ways." She smiled.

"We're sisters, twins…uhm…your name again?" Fannie asked.

"Oh! I am Flair! The Fairy dragon slayer!" Flair said happily and proud.

"_Dragon?_" the two sisters said in unison.

"Yes, my mother is a dragon," Flair answered and grinned.

"Well Flair, it was very nice to meet you, but we should return to the inn we're staying at," Annie said. Flair started to think. It was sad to be separated by these two already.

"Wait!" she said and turned, but they had already left.

Two weeks had passed while Flair stayed in town trying to learn more about being a human, and one with magic at that. It was fascinating, she was not the only one, and you could even learn it in different forms! As she took a bite out of her piece of bread she had bought, she heard the door to the bookshop open. What surprised her was seeing the twins, and they stopped when they saw her, then they smiled and hurried over towards her. Their blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Flair! It is great to see you!" Annie exclaimed.

"Guess what!" Fannie said excitedly.

"Huh…" was all that came out of Flair.

"We're going to learn magic!" they said at the same time and laughed.

"That is great!" Flair said and gave a toothy grin.

"And we were wondering if you wanted to train with us," Fannie said and started to look everywhere but at her.

"Of course!" Flair answered. "Why would I not?" Flair asked confused.

"It's just that we can feel a lot of magic power from you, and since you're most likely super strong, we thought that you might not have wanted to," Annie answered shyly.

"Well I do want to," Flair said and hugged both of them, not thinking of something called personal space.

"Aww, Annie, she's so loving," Fannie said and giggled.

"Let's get started then," Annie said and off they were.

"You have thought of what you want to learn and where we are going?" Flair asked curiously.

"No, not yet," the twins answered in unison. "We were thinking that our first stop would be Hargeon,"

"I have no clue where that is, but sure, I am in!" Flair said.

"Yay! We're going to be such good friends!" Annie said and pulled Flair in for a bone-crushing hug, though that was quite impossible (to crush Flair).

* * *

_Year X785_

Several months ago the main members of the Fairy Tail guild Flair wanted to join, had disappeared. Flair, Annie and Fannie was still quite far away from Magnolia, and at this time, they did not have much money to get there by. Flair wanted to help the guild especially now, and she was slightly sad that the three dragon slayers there had disappeared. She wanted to know what had happened to their dragons. First of all, they had to gain some jewels by working.

"So they want us to go into the woods and find the "monster" that is killing all the other monsters?" Annie asked confused.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Fannie answered with a frown.

"I do not understand, should they not be happy that someone is keeping danger out of their way?" Flair asked.

"Usually, yeah," a voice said from behind the trio. They froze in their tracks and turned around slowly.

There stood a guy around Flair's own age (since Annie and Fannie was two years younger – he would be 23). He had brown hair reaching his neck and it was slightly messy, dull green eyes, but a handsome face, sure, but it was not appealing to Flair. He was slightly taller than she was and he looked muscular. Not her type. He tried to smile, most likely supposed to be a flirty one, and she tried to not roll her eyes. Her friends though, they fell for it and you could practically see them scream inside their heads, then realize it was silly and that it was a stupid crush in about 3…2…1…

"Nice to meet you, but we need to continue on our mission," Annie said, losing interest with each second that passed.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya, bye!" Fannie said and we all hurried our previous way.

"It's too bad, you know," he said coming up beside them, closest to Flair and she picked up on his scent.

"You are a dragon slayer!" she said in surprise and covered her mouth as fast as it had come out. He smirked.

"Noticed, didn't ya?" He laughed and it seriously sent the chills down the girls' spines. "Well it can only mean you're one too." He looked like he had just won the lottery and Flair felt uneasy beside him and she desperately wanted to get away from him.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Awesome! I'm the earth dragon slayer, Adymn," he said with a smile.

"I'm Fannie, this is my sister Annie and this is Flair," Fannie said as she stepped up beside Adymn while showing him who was who. Flair felt relieved that Fannie had saved her from the creepy guy and would forever be grateful.

"So this mission you guys are doing…?" Adymn started.

"Someone is killing the monsters here in the woods, and the townspeople don't like it," Annie said.

"Well, it will stop now," Adymn said and grinned at them.

"What?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, you see, that was my doing. I've been doing some training while staying here in town, but I didn't know it was a problem." He frowned.

"Oh," was all Flair could say. _That is quite suspicious._

Back in town the next day Flair felt like she was being watched. Slightly scared she seeked out her friends and mentioned Adymn and how he gave her the creeps. They laughed it off and said she had nothing to worry about. She shook off the uneasy feeling and went over to a café. After sitting there for about ten minutes – someone with a familiar and rather disgusting scent in Flair's opinion – came into the café. It was Adymn. He looked over to her at once and smiled.

"Flair! Great to see you here!" he said enthusiastically.

"I guess," Flair said. He came over and sat in front of her on the opposite chair.

"So have you ever thought about joining a guild?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, in fact I have. I want to join Fairy Tail," she answered happily. His grin fell and his eyes squinted.

"Why that guild?" he asked.

"They are great! Have you not heard of them?" Flair asked back, shocked. "Plus, they got three other dragon slayers!" she said excitedly.

"And? It doesn't mean they're great. I was going to ask if you wanted to join my guild," he said with a small smile, fists clenching.

"I am sorry Adymn, but my mind has been made up long ago. Me, Annie and Fannie are slowly working our way towards Magnolia where we will join," Flair said and got up, leaving some jewels for the coffee she had left half-empty. She felt like she should run, but she pretended she was perfectly fine walking out.

* * *

_Year X791_

The wood around them exploded and on the ground on their knees were Flair, Annie and Fannie. Flair had summoned power for such a long time and in the end it was enough to break the tree that was filled with magic limiters.

"We're safe," Annie said exhausted. Her wounds were still there as well as Fannie's, but _she _was still unconscious. Annie fell over to the ground too and was out in an instant. _Oh, no!_ Barely thinking clearly, Flair managed to get both girls over each shoulders and she started walking. Last time she had been here was before they were trapped, _where_ were the small town?

It felt like she was walking for ages before she came close enough to a town. Finally around people, she managed to ask where the hospital was, it was urgent, and a kind man with a horse and wagon helped her get there with her friends. The hospital staff started working at once when they came in, even Flair was treated for her wounds.

"Excuse me, miss. But what month and year is it?" Flair asked the surprised nurse.

"Why it is year X791 and it's the start of May," the nurse answered before she went out to talk with the main doctor. _Such a long time to be gone. I wonder what has changed in the meantime?_

Flair was finally well enough to be able to come and go freely to the hospital and she found an issue of sorcerer weekly, the lost Fairy Tail members had returned? Excited by the news Flair went to visit her friends again. They were slowly getting better. They had all survived. That was the most important.

Some few weeks later Flair was in full swing training again, she had heard rumors about the Grand Magic Games, and this year Fairy Tail would participate, though for the moment, they were the weakest guild in all of Fiore. That did not bother Flair and she _could not_ wait to see them in action on the watching lacrimas. Feeling happy and in a very good mood Flair went to the inn she and the twins were staying at. This would turn out interesting for sure.

* * *

**Any questions? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Arrivals

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I planned to post this chapter and chap 4 yesterday, since it was my birthday, I guess I got distracted, so I'll post both today. Forgive me!**

_**Reply to review**_:

_The Blue Monster Cake_: Flair starts out as a 3 year old, little girl in chapter 1. She's born a year after Laxus year X762, I had to make it that way so the years would go up. I did research before and when writing to make the years be right. The year X785 she is 23, but here comes a gap which will be explained later, seeing as Flair, Annie and Fannie was being imprisoned.

_Enma ai (Guest)_: Exactly ^^

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3:** **New arrivals**

_3__rd__ person POV_

The guildhall was filled with laughter and a harmless brawl had just started. At the second floor stood Laxus. He was looking down towards the Thunder God Tribe when the doors burst open. The brawl stopped at once and everyone quietened down and turned their heads towards the noise. At the entrance of the guild stood a girl with hot pink hair pulled into a ponytail, she was flanked by two other girls – who looked like twins – both blondes. They stood confident and the pink haired stranger grinned quite wide revealing canines, the two other girls looked more nervous.

"May I help you?" Mira asked from the bar, being the first one to recover.

"We want to join Fairy Tail," the pink haired girl said.

"I'm Mira. The master is not in right now, but he should be back by tomorrow," Mira answered with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm Flair, the Fairy dragon- and God slayer. These two girls are my best friends Annie and Fannie, they're twins," Flair, the pink haired girl said with a wider grin this time.

The guild turned even quieter if possible at the news of a new dragon slayer, and she was a God slayer too! Flair looked around confused as to why everyone had stayed silent for so long.

"It's very nice to meet you, though it might be early to welcome you I hope you will take some time to get to know the other members," Mira answered as she went back to her tasks.

Laxus looked more towards Flair as she made her way into the guild closer to an empty table while her friends started to mingle. Her head snapped up and he met her violet eyes. His own eyes widened for a moment before he decided to look around again, pretending to be bored. His gaze automatically ended up on her again. She was wearing a short black leather jacket over a purple singlet that revealed her stomach from her bellybutton and to the waistline of her black shorts. He figured out she was observing the guild and then he started to focus on the twin Annie that was talking to Lucy. She was a minor stellar spirit mage. She had three silver keys, and she was not planning to get more. She was also into reequipping, but only with weapons. Laxus stopped and found Fannie talking to Erza. She was a reequip mage like Erza, just not as strong. She could also use fabric magic. She could easily make clothes when needed, but it took a great deal of magic. Laxus shook his head and felt himself drawn to Flair again. She was certainly an interesting character and for some reason she drew him in. He _wanted_ to know more about her.

"They are certainly interesting," Freed said coming up beside him. Laxus looked at him and raised a brow, _what? _

"I'm more interested in the Fairy dragon slayer," Evergreen said as she came up on Laxus' other side followed by Bickslow.

"Not only a dragon slayer, but a God slayer too," he said with an excited voice. "And she's kind of hot," he murmured lower, but due to Laxus' dragon slayer hearing he heard every word. His fist clenched and he had to concentrate to keep calm. _What the fuck is wrong with me_? he thought. Again, he found himself seeking out Flair and he saw her standing beside Mira chatting happily.

"It is very loud, but at the same time everyone is so nice here. I have dreamt of joining this guild ever since I first heard of it!" Flair exclaimed.

"What stopped you?" Mira asked curiously.

"Well let's just say some of you weren't the only ones with a sort of 7 year hold up," Flair mumbled and Laxus got even more curious. Most of all he could not understand these feelings. He wanted to know this girl. Sure, he had changed after the Fantasia, but coming back to the guild had certainly warmed him up again, though he was now a _guild master_ in training. After a moment being deep in thought, he had lost the track of their conversation and he was now looking at Mira, standing completely alone. Annie and Fannie hurried after Flair who was making a hasty exit while at the same time they excused themselves and promised to come back the next day.

"Wait up, Flair!" The twins called at the same time as they disappeared through the guild doors.

Laxus could not take this tugging feeling at his chest anymore and made his way to the first floor to the usual table he shared with the Thunder God Tribe. He sat down and asked Mira for water. He needed a clear head and it was not very smart of him to start drinking alcohol at this hour, which was strange, considering his usual habits.

The Thunder God Tribe watched as Laxus went to their table, and slowly they followed him. They all had questions, but knew better and kept to themselves. He was acting odd, and all three were watching their idol close while they made slight conversation with each other, leaving Laxus alone to deal with his thoughts.

* * *

Flair was close to revealing a big part of her life that had had a huge impact on her. It was something she would never forget, and she never wanted to talk about it ever again. She had been the reason Annie and Fannie nearly _died_, and she had paid the price. However, one thought was nagging her mind. Through the short visit in the guild, she had smelled the most wonderful scent _ever_ due to her heightened senses and eventually she had found the source. It was a male, and due to an extra "spark" as she liked to call it, he was a dragon slayer. A male. It had terrified her, this new feeling. There were three other dragon slayers she had met, and neither of them had the same alluring smell. Then it was his appearance. He was _huge!_ He was utterly handsome, tall and even had a scar on his face. A male of worth. She sighed in annoyance. She had not been able to speak to him, and she could only imagine his voice. She slapped herself once. _Idiot_! She was not to get involved, especially since a rather obsessed dragon slayer was after her and wanted her as his mate. Of course, the feelings were not mutual, and you could not mate as long as it wasn't. Sooner than she had hoped, Annie and Fannie were able to catch up to her at the park. They looked at her with worried eyes, and they immediately knew what was wrong.

"You managed to save us," Annie said.

"We're alive and safe," Fannie said and smiled.

"We know you're scared, but even though our magic is not as high as yours we are still able to help," Annie said and received a look from Fannie. "Eh, I mean, usually you do most of the work since you're stronger than us and we don't like to fight as much as you, but we _will_ protect you," she finished.

"Until you find your true mate of course," Fannie added and went over to hug Flair.

They were all lost in their own thoughts until Flair decided to speak up again. "I might have seen him, but I am not sure," she said and blushed. The wind picking up slightly around them.

"Who?" Fannie asked with wide eyes.

"He was on the second floor, close to the other board," Flair answered.

"The guy with the scar looking like a lightning bolt?" Annie asked excitedly.

Flair could only nod as she was brought back into her past, six years ago.

_Flair was standing face to face with the earth dragon slayer, _Adymn. _They were both panting, their fight had been going on long enough._

"_Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted. He thought that if he could beat her, she would be unconscious and he could have his way with her and mark her. Not that it would happen on her watch._

"_Fairy God slayers roar!" she shouted and he got fairly drained of magic. She could breathe out in relief. She was starting to get exhausted and she could not afford to lose focus now. Slowly, Adymn got unto his feet; he laughed a laugh that gave chills to her bones. _

_Behind her Annie and Fannie laid unconscious and Adymn decided to use this to his advantage. With his earth dragon slayer magic he made "dolls" out of them. They were not there, just floating in the air beside her. Flair froze in shock. _No_! He laughed again._

"_Can't you see? You can't win this fight. Now that I have gathered you, I can teach you a lesson. I will trap you, inside a tree for as long as I see fit, then when you are out you will beg me for forgiveness and beg to be my mate,"Adymn said with a smirk._

"_You barely got any magic left, you won't have the power," Flair answered, eyes wild. _

"_Oh, but I do," he said. He flung his cloak off him and suddenly Flair could feel power from the earth itself merge with him. He laughed as her eyes widened, he absorbed, channeled the magic, and used it for himself. Magic was building up in him and that _fast_. He started chanting as she tried to summon more magical power from within, channeling it to make it into more energy, since she was a God slayer she could "eat" her own powers and get a boost._

_Adymn's eyes opened and she had no time to react. She felt the earth move underneath herself and her two friends. The only family she had left. Slowly she started to give into her mind, as blackness overcame her and she chose to fight by meditating, when it was time, she would unleash her power, and they would be free._

_Darkness. The hum of her thoughts. Silence. Warmth, cold, warmth and cold yet again. It kept on going like this, for quite the time. Then finally she felt strong enough and she let herself explode._

Flair opened her eyes to see her friends looking worriedly at her. She gave them a soft smile and got up from her sitting position.

"You thought of it again," they said in unison.

"Yes," Flair said and shook her head slightly.

"I still remember waking up confused, and then I blacked out," Annie said then after a short moment of silence.

"Watching the Grand Magic Games," Fannie said.

"Almost stalking the Fairy Tail members," Annie continued and laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Flair said. "I just wanted to see how it really was. They certainly live up to the expectation. I mean, Fairy Tail has always been _my _dream and you helped me get here." Flair looked at her two friends. "But is this what _you_ want?" she asked.

The sisters shifted back and forth on their feet and looked a tiny second away. However, it was enough proof that they had different dreams now. At the time under the games, she had taken notice of her friends looking after the twin dragons of Sabertooth. A tiny blush started to cover Fannie's cheeks. "We owe you our lives," she then said.

"You deserve your own happiness," Flair said. "Let's agree to this, ok? When I have joined Fairy Tail you two stay for my first mission then you go seek out the twin dragons, deal?" she asked. The twins' eyes widened.

"How did you know?" they said in unison.

"You don't think I noticed the longing look in your eyes every time you saw them? Come on, what am I, a dog?" Flair asked as she raised a brow.

"No, of course not!" Annie said in surprise.

"We just wanted to help you, Flair," Fannie said softly.

"Then find your soul mates and be happy! Of course I expect you to send me letters or call me, and visit," Flair laughed. "But first help me get started here."

"Of course!" the twins said in unison and then they group hugged. She had always protected them and been a very good friend, and if this was it to make it up to her, they would go for it. Though they felt that they had some work to do before they left. Fix her a home and a new wardrobe was one point. Fannie would do that part though. She knew what Flair liked and preferred, and she would use her magic so they did not have to use their spare jewels.

"Now, let's find a hotel where we can stay, and maybe tomorrow the master will be back."

"Sure," the twins answered.

* * *

Laxus had not meant to spy on Flair. However, he found himself following her scent an hour later. He found her at the park under a sakura tree and she was talking to her friends. He picked up bits and pieces from their conversation and he understood that Flair was indeed powerful. More powerful than him? Not likely, but still powerful. Eventually they stood and they started to walk around, looking for a hotel. Eventually they came to a stop and Flair told Annie and Fannie to go inside and get a room, she needed some air. When they disappeared behind the doors, she was in front of him within seconds, for a moment she had looked panicked and had him by his throat, by the next second she had let go of him as she recognized who he was.

"Oh my God! I'm _so _sorry!" she said and her eyes were wide. "I thought you were someone else," she then mumbled.

"Gee, you expect someone to kill you?" he asked back and rubbed his throat. He had to admit it hurt a bit, but only a _tiny_ bit.

"Something like that," she mumbled, not for his ears to hear, but he still heard it and he cocked his head to the side looking at her.

"I'm Laxus," he said.

"Flair." Laxus smiled.

"I know." She raised a brow. "The guild," he answered her silent question.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Not to seem like a stalker or anything, but while walking by the park I heard you needed a place to stay," Laxus said after several minutes of utter silence.

"What of it?" Flair asked confusion reflecting her eyes.

"I got a cottage in the woods and it got a spare bedroom, if you need somewhere to stay until you find your own place…" He trailed off.

"You're offering us to live at your place for free until I find my own place?" Flair asked eyes wide.

"Yeah…wait…your friends aren't staying?" he asked catching up to what she had said.

"Only until my first mission is over." She smiled.

"Oh, sure." He could feel himself getting a tiny blush and he was glad it was dark now.

"They have most likely already booked a room for this night, but I think that they as much as myself would love to have a more "permanent" place to stay at, rather than a hotel," Flair answered with a smile that started to widen with each passing second.

"I'll see you at the guild tomorrow then, meet me outside at 9 a.m. and I'll show you the way," he said and turned around.

"Laxus, wait!" Flair shouted and came jogging towards him. He turned and found himself very surprised when she flung herself at him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered and let go. She turned and ran back towards the hotel.

Laxus could only stare after her in wonder. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and using his lightning he teleported to the guild, well, outside of it. He opened and walked through the guild doors. He was met with the Thunder God Tribe. They were about to return to their own places and Laxus decided to see them safely home as a leader should. They stroked his ego as they walked and he did not mind it one bit, especially after a day like this. It had been strange, but interesting.

* * *

Flair entered the room with two beds and flung herself at the empty one. She could barely clear her head and she could feel her friends looking at her. They wanted to know what was going on, but neither of them said a word, afraid of what would happen if they pushed the matter too far.

"I saw him again," Flair said. The twins panicked and started to think it was the earth dragon slayer who was still after Flair. Flair sensed their panic, she could smell the fear. "No, no. The guy from the guild. His name is Laxus," she said. She truly enjoyed saying his name and it left her feeling weird.

"Not to burst your bubble, but he doesn't have the best reputation at the guild," Annie mumbled. Fannie nodded in agreement.

"When did we ever care about anyone's reputation?" Flair asked, anger suddenly flaring up in her. "We don't judge anyone we don't know, or have you forgotten?" she asked them anger evident in her voice.

"Of course not, Flair. We just want you to be careful," Fannie said trying to calm her down.

"He offered us to stay at his cottage until I find a place of my own," Flair said and looked smugly at her friends when they almost fell off the bed in shock.

"What?" they yelled.

Flair nodded while crossing her arms happily. Her mood changing faster than anything else. "You see girls; don't judge a book by its cover." Then she got up and went into the bathroom to undress so she was left in her underwear. She opened the bathroom door and went over to her bed. Duvet aside, she climbed into bed and turned off the lamp on her bedside table. She looked over to Annie and Fannie. Their eyes were closed. With a sigh, she closed her dragon eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Joining and First mission

**Chapter 4: Joining and first mission**

_3__rd__ person POV_

Flair walked towards the Fairy Tail guild in a rush. It was almost nine and she had to meet Laxus. Well she _really_ wanted to _see_ him again! Finally getting closer she saw his huge figure turned towards her. He was watching her with amusement. Flair cursed herself, as she probably looked desperate here where she was hurrying like mad just to meet up with him. She stopped with a tiny smile right in front of him and he smirked.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" he teased.

"I didn't want to be late," Flair complained.

"Whatever you say," he said and motioned for her to follow him. She did.

"I guess you're ready to have someone invade your privacy?" Flair teased.

"The Thunder God Tribe is already doing that whenever it fits them, it won't make a difference adding an extra person," he answered and kept on walking.

"I guess you're not much of a talker," Flair ended up saying with a smile. _And he's full of himself._

Finally, at their destination Flair looked around curiously. It was cozy. Not too big, but not too small either. It was perfect, and she could not help the wide smile that started to show.

"If you keep smiling like that you'll gain wrinkles," Laxus said and started to laugh at the grimace Flair made.

"Pfft, smiling is great! It makes others smile too," she said and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get you inside so you can see if it is to your liking," Laxus said and opened the door.

"I like it already just seeing it from the outside," Flair muttered.

It was better than she could ever expect. The first part was open with both a small kitchen and the living room. Dark furniture, most of it in wood, giving the feeling like you were on the mountains renting a cabin. There were three doors. One for the bathroom and the other two for Laxus' bedroom and the guest one, where Flair would stay (for some days Annie and Fannie too, she hoped). She opened the door to the room she would be staying in. There was a queen size bed by the window. On the other side of the bed was a small table with a lamp, it also had drawers where she could put whatever she wanted to. Behind the door stood a desk with a chair, would she need it? Maybe. When she looked to the right, there was a tiny wardrobe where she could put her clothes. She smiled. Loving the room.

"There are no curtains or bed sheets. You can choose to decorate it how you want it. This will be yours for as long as you choose to stay," Laxus said coming in behind her and with a smile on his face, gray-blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you!" Again she surprised both him and herself by hugging him. Letting go she blushed realizing what she had done.

"Let's get back to the guild, shall we?" Laxus asked heart beating fast.

"Oh, yeah! I hope the master is back! And I'm _so_ hungry!" Laxus started to laugh seeing Flair so cheerful, it was strangely pleasant.

The guild had started to fill by the time Laxus and Flair entered together, for a short moment everyone turned quiet, but the noise came back quite fast.

"Good morning, Laxus… Flair," Mira said with a smile when they sat down in front of her.

"Do you have any breakfast here?" Flair asked with wide pleading eyes. As on cue her stomach growled quite loudly. She blushed.

"Eggs, bacon and beans sounds good?" Mira asked.

"It sounds heavenly," Flair answered with a dreamy look.

"Hey, Flair!" the twins said in unison as they came towards her.

"Oh, you were here already?" Flair asked confused.

"Yup," they answered.

"Well Fannie, I need your help later for the room, but I guess you already knew that, so you better save your magic."

"Sure thing, Flair," Fannie answered.

"Hey, Annie!" Flair smelled strawberries and vanilla and turned around confused to whoever it was.

"Hey, Lucy," Annie answered with a smile.

"You promised me to show me your spirits yesterday, remember?" Lucy said with a smile.

"That's true. Well, you know I got Nicolas like you, then I have the key of the Phoenix, Cannlaodh, and my third and last key is the baby dragon, Draco."

"No, way! Draco? Can I see?" Lucy asked curious. Hearing something like, key, dragon and Draco, Natsu decided to join Lucy.

"A dragon?" he asked excitedly.

"Open the gate of the baby dragon, Draco!" Annie said with a firm voice. A small cloud of smoke surrounded a small area of the floor in front of them – when it cleared a baby dragon – with black and white scales, gray eyes – stood.

"Hello, Annie," the dragon said with quite the deep voice.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted and stared at Draco with wide eyes.

"It is time to break the contract, Draco. I won't stay here for long and I want you to bond with Lucy over here. She's a great stellar spirit mage!" Annie said with a sad smile.

"Why?" the little dragon said

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter, and I am not planning to continue much with magic when me and Fannie move on from this town," Annie explained. Draco nodded.

"I can't do that! He's your friend!" Lucy said panicked.

"Lucy, I rather give Draco and Cannlaodh to you then sell them to a magic shop. I mean, sure they would make great money, but I rather give them to someone who will be their friend. I will keep Nicolas' key since he doesn't require a lot of power and I have him as a pet," Annie said. With a poof Draco was gone and she handed the dragon and phoenix key over to Lucy. "You want to help them, don't you?" Annie asked with wide eyes.

Slowly Lucy took the two keys, uncertainty clouding her eyes. Flair smiled knowing that Draco had two forms, though it depended on the magic of the user. Lucy would be able to have him out in his true dragon form. The silver on the key of Draco started to fade and blackness from underneath came forth. Annie slapped her forehead, she did not plan for it to fade this fast.

"What's this?" Lucy asked confused.

"Actually Lucy, you just got a very powerful key. Draco the dragon is a black key, _only_ black key, personally I would say he's the strongest spirit with the right holder," Flair explained.

"No way! I cannot take him now knowing this!" Lucy said shocked.

"It's too late Lucy, I won't take them back. Sure I'll always be their friend, but you're theirs now, they have already bonded to you," Annie said and went over to the bar.

With a `puff´ Draco stood in his baby dragon form and told Lucy he would be available whenever she would need him, and he told her as a message from Cannlaodh that it was the same for him. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Flair, if you don't eat your food soon, _I_ will eat it," Laxus said, trying to catch her attention. It did and she turned to her food with eagerness.

Two hours later Mira announced that the master was back. Flair had an audience with him right now, and somehow Laxus could not help himself, but eavesdrop.

"What is your reason for joining, child?" Makarov asked from the other side of the door.

"I always wanted to join Fairy Tail as fast as I heard about it. I lost my mother Fae the Fairy Dragon in what you would call… summer… the year X777. In the start, I kept to myself and the comfort of the woods. I continued to train myself where mom had left off. Eventually I figured out I had to learn to be with humans too since I am one, so I did. Eventually I learnt that I was a mage / wizard and I started to learn of others. I met my friends Annie and Fannie by saving them from some men, after that we have been stuck together. Year X785 we were trapped inside a magic tree with magic limiters, I managed to get us out this year some months ago before the games. I had been meditating and saving up the magic until it was enough. We watched Fairy Tail under the games and we hoped you would win, and then we started our way here." Laxus heard Flair breathing out in relief as she finished speaking.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Flair! I hope you will find a family here with us," gramps said and his voice had changed from the big and strong one into the tinier nice gramps voice.

"Really? Just like that?!" Flair exclaimed from the other side, Laxus smiled surprising himself yet again.

"Yes, of course. What did you expect? Some scary monsters to defeat?"

"Uhm…"

Gramps opened the door and called on Mira and she asked with a smile, "What color and where do you want it?"

"Hot pink and uhm…" Flair looked down on her body and back to Mira. "On my left side right over the hip, but it must be visible! I want everyone to know where I belong!" she squealed.

"Here you go," Mira said as she most likely had finished. Laxus tried not to pay attention.

Flair ran towards the stairs and yelled towards Annie and Fannie. "Look, I'm a member! Let's pick a mission!"

Gramps came out of his office, shot Laxus a knowing look and stood up on the railing. "Listen up, brats! We got a new member today; please welcome Flair the Fairy Dragon- and God slayer!"

"TIME TO PARTY!" all the members yelled.

Flair, Annie and Fannie stared at the guild in shock. They were certainly loud. Mira came over to them and smiled. "Do you want to pick a mission now? You should also take one of us with you on your first mission to get to know our ways," Mira said.

"Oh, ok," Flair said and went over to the board. Sure she felt it was cool they would party for her, but she had never partied before, and she would rather take a mission right away as an official member of the guild.

"I can join you, if you want," Laxus said as he came up behind them.

"Really?" Flair asked with wide eyes, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" he asked back raising a brow.

"Well you have already offered so much, and I don't want to ruin your extra time and feel like I'm intruding even more," she said, the last part quietly, but Laxus heard.

"_I_ offered _you_, it's my choice," he answered crossing his arms.

"Then I gladly accept," Flair said and gave him a wide grin, canines shining in the light.

"Flair, just pick a mission already before they see us," Fannie whispered and got Flair to focus again.

"Ok, so what about this one? Go to Hargeon – at least we have been there before! – meet up with Mr. Aave at the café, Silver Cats. Mission will be given there, reward: 15,000 jewels!" Flair said with a smile. The twins shook their heads.

"In your opinion that is a lot of money, Flair, but in fact, it is not. You should know by now how things are priced around," Annie said shaking her head.

"The lack of information is not good. There should at least be some clue, if not the reward should be higher," Laxus said giving his opinion.

"Oh, thanks Laxus." Flair smiled at him and he could not help but smile back, but only for a second.

"This one looks better. Beat some bandits after meeting with the client. They are threatening something of his that is precious to him. Reward is 50,000 jewels," Laxus said showing them the flyer.

"That's a lot of money!" Flair said excited. Annie and Fannie shook their heads in defeat.

"Not enough, but ok," Laxus said then gaining a pout from Flair. "Don't worry, I won't take any of the reward, that goes all to you, just remember, try not to destroy too much in town, if you do, most of the reward, if not all, will go back to the town so they can repair the damage," Laxus explained.

"Ok, got it," Flair said and took the flyer. "Mira, I want to take this mission. Laxus will help me," she said and saw Mira's eyes widen.

"A-are y-you sure that you mean L-Laxus?" she asked. He came up behind Flair.

"Yes, I'm going with them," he confirmed.

"Oh well, be careful then!" Mira answered recovering from her shock quite fast.

Flair turned to Laxus. "Does that mean we can go?" she asked. He nodded. "Yay! I'm _so_ excited! Can we leave right _now_?"

"Sure, if we take the next train to Clover town now, we'll be there just after it has gone dark," Laxus said and started to walk towards the guild doors. Flair followed happily and with two unsure twins.

* * *

Laxus was watching from the sideline, as he wanted to see Flair fight for herself first, _before_ he decided to butt in.

"Oh, shit! They're Fairy Tail mages!" One of the bandits said. "Look at her mark!"

"Yeah, you're right. I am a Fairy Tail mage," Flair said with a smile. The six bandits turned and attempted to run away. _Bad move_, the twins thought in unison. "Hey, come back here!" Flair shouted and started to run after them further into the woods.

"And it happens once again," the twins said in unison.

"What happens once again?" Laxus asked confused.

"Just wait and see, when we enter the scene they will be out," Annie said.

"This is quite similar to a mission we took right after we got to know her and we just started training together. The mayor figured out we were mages and asked if we could take care of some bandits that had their base in the woods," Fannie said as she started to run towards the explosion.

"Using Fairy God slayer's roar, Flair put them out in an instant and dragged them back to town, problem solved," Annie finished.

Laxus followed the twins, very much surprised. Entering the closest clearing, he saw Flair in a battle stance and only one bandit left. Judging by the amount of magic power oozing off him, he was a mage too, and not a weak one.

"Is that all you got?" Flair taunted.

"Certainly not," the bandit answered and got into a battle position, ready to make a spell.

"Fairy God slayer's flower seeds!" Flair shouted. Laxus thought the seeds looked similar to Evergreens leprechaun attack, just this was purple seeds and golden dust following the seeds in a line.

For a short second of time, the bandit seemed fine, as if he had only gotten some scratches, then he fell backwards and entered unconsciousness. Flair turned towards the rest of the group with a smile. "Let's get these guys back to the client before they return from sleep?" Flair asked.

"That was…" Annie started.

"…fast," Fannie finished.

"They didn't give much of a fight," Flair said sourly. Laxus started to laugh and the three girls looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Come on, how many people – even mages – wants to fight?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail," they answered in unison.

"Well, that would be true, but most people and mages try to avoid it in general," he said and went to bind the bandits together. "You or I drag them?" he asked Flair.

"If you insist, I will let you," she said meeting his eyes, heartbeat picking up its speed.

"I insist," he answered and started to walk.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, the next day outside Laxus' cottage Flair was hesitant to use her key to open the door. Laxus had been so kind and had one made for her when they came back in the morning. Beside her was Fannie. She was going to make what Flair would need of curtains, bed sheets, towels and clothes. Annie stayed in town at the guild waiting for their return together with Laxus.

"Ok, I am thinking black curtains, black sheet, but the sheets for the pillows and duvet in hot pink, also I will make some extra that you can switch to. In purple. Hmm… a frilly hot pink rug for sure," Fannie said with a smile and started to summon what she needed. Then she got going and in the matter of less than thirty minutes, Flair's room looked much cozier. "Some hot pink and purple towels too. You find them in this drawer," Fannie said as she stood in front of the newly filled closet – pointing to the right drawer. "The one over is for the extra bed sheets. Over that again its extra curtains, plus I added a set of purple curtains too," Fannie said satisfied with her work.

"You're the best!" Flair said and hugged her close. "It's so sad you guys are leaving me today."

"Don't worry, we'll write, and we will for sure meet each other again," Fannie answered and dragged Flair out of her newly decorated room. "Let's get back to the guild."

The guild was quiet this early noon. Many of the members had recently taken on missions since the guilds reputation was back up and going.

"We're back," Flair said as she entered walking over to Mira who had lunch ready. "Awesome, I'm super hungry." She started to dig in.

"Flair, we will be leaving now," Annie said a little shyly taking a seat beside Flair. She turned towards her.

"What? Already?" she asked with wide eyes food still in her mouth.

"We have to get going if we want to arrive early," Fannie said sitting down on the other side of Flair.

"Let me eat this _really_ fast, so I can see you off on the train!" Flair said and started to hurry. Finished she followed the twins with a heavy heart. It would be sad to see them go after all this time, but they deserved their own happiness.

At the train station, the three girls hugged with tears in their eyes. "No more crying," Flair said wiping her eyes.

"We'll see each other soon again, be careful," Annie said with a sad smile.

"And good luck with Laxus," Fannie added with a giggle. Flair looked at them with wide eyes – turned to look around everywhere – then back to the twins again.

"Figuring he's not here, thanks. And _never_ say that again!" Flair left the last bit as half a threat. The twins laughed, waved goodbye and boarded the train.

* * *

**OC's:**

_**Flair**_

Magic: Fairy Dragon- and God Slayer (lost magic)

Sex: female

Hair color: hot pink

Eye color: violet

Age: 23

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild mark location and color: hot pink and left side on her waist right over her hip

_**Annie**_

Magic: Celestial magic and requip(weapons only)

Sex: female

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Age: 21

Twin of Fannie

_**Fannie**_

Magic: Requip and fabric magic

Sex: female

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Age: 21

Twin of Annie

**Any questions?**


	5. Chapter 5 Bored and the ThunderGodTribe

_**Been a busy week, but here is the two next chapters! R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bored and the Thunder God Tribe**

_Flair POV_

The twins had left and I went back to the guild. What would I do now?

I opened the guild doors and went over to the bar. Lucy was sitting with her head on the counter and I looked at her curiously. Mira smiled when she saw me and I sat down next to Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I asked. She looked at me curiously and lifted her head slightly.

"I'm bored," she answered.

"Tell me about it," I said and started to laugh.

"Well girls, why not take a mission together?" Mira asked from behind the bar.

"Well I promised Natsu to go on a mission later today when he return," Lucy mumbled.

"It's ok, I will find something to do," I said.

"Oh, so where is he?" Mira asked curiously and I raised a brow. What was with this woman?

"Lisanna dragged him away from the guild earlier over-excited to show him something," Lucy muttered and Mira frowned.

"Is that so?" Mira asked. I sniffed the air and the smell waving off of Lucy was territorial, I held back a chuckle. So she was Natsu's mate, eh?

"Don't think of it, Lucy, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," I said with a smile. "Mira, may I have some water?"

"Why of course!" she answered.

"So Lucy, do you like Natsu?" I teased. She blushed.

"N-no, of c-course not!" she stuttered. I giggled then.

"That's a shame…" I let the rest hang as Mira came back with water and Natsu burst through the doors with Lisanna following with a wide smile.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he hugged her from behind and I almost choked on my water. His territorial scent made way through the guild, warning all males to stay away. It was so obvious! "Come on, Luce! Let's go, I have a surprise for you!" I stared at them while Natsu dragged a confused Lucy out of the guild. Lisanna giggled.

"She's going to love it!" I looked at her confused.

"Oh, hi! I'm…"

"Lisanna, I know," I answered with a smile. "Any idea what that was about?" I asked.

"Natsu wanted to do something nice for Lucy, and some days ago he asked me if I could help him since he likes her so much, so of course I said yes!" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's really nice, since they're mates and all."

"They are what?" Mira asked dropping a tray with food.

"It's a dragon thing. When you find your soul mate and come of age, well you will want to mate properly. He hasn't reached mating season yet, but he will eventually," I answered. The sisters stared at me then `awwed´. I cocked my head to the side. "Oh! Do not tell them! They must figure out of their bond themselves. Also it explains why Lucy was jealous of you earlier Lisanna," I said and jumped off the barstool.

"Huh?" she managed to get out.

"Lucy is not a dragon slayer, but her mate is, which means she will get traits similar to female dragons like jealousy, bigger need to protect what's _hers_ and some few other things like leaving her scent on him."

"That's _so _romantic," Mira squealed.

I started to walk towards the back of the guildhall so I could visit the ladies room, leaving Mira and Lisanna to talk over the new information. Maybe I should not have mentioned that much? Walking in my own thoughts made me less aware of my surroundings and I did not see the person I walked straight into. Falling to the floor on top of a woman with light brown hair and glasses.

"Oh my God! I'm so so sorry!" I said as I got up and reached out my hand to help her up. For a moment, her face darkened, but she recovered quite fast giving me a small smile.

"It's ok. I did not pay attention to my surroundings," she said.

"Then we're two," I said and we laughed.

"I'm Evergreen," she said. "I use fairy magic." I smiled.

"Well I'm Flair, as you probably know already. Fairy dragon and God slayer," I said.

"Oh, I know. I saw you when you came to the guild. Your magic is very interesting."

"I would love to talk more, Evergreen, but I _really _need the restroom now," I answered and we both giggled. I started to hurry and she looked back at me, I turned and waved before I disappeared behind the doors.

Walking back, I yet again bumped into someone, but this time no one fell. I mumbled an apology and looked up to see two men, one with very long green hair and one wearing a mask sticking out his tongue so the Fairy Tail mark showed.

"It's fine. I'm Freed," the guy with the long green hair said holding out his hand. I shook it with a smile.

"I'm Bickslow," the other guy said, this time I was the one suggesting a handshake since he did not.

"It is very nice meeting you both."

"Are you ready to go?" a voice asked and I recognized Evergreen as she came up to us. I cocked my head to the side again. "Oh, Flair! Freed, Bickslow and I have a team," she said as she took notice of me.

A team? Now that I think about it, most people in the guild were divided into teams, and they took missions together!

"Is that fun?" I asked curiously.

"It is similar to when you and the twins do missions together." I froze as I heard Laxus' voice as he came up beside me.

"Oh," I managed to say.

"Flair, this is the Thunder God Tribe," Laxus said proudly as he gestured towards the trio in front of me. Why that name though?

"May I ask why the name?"

"Nope," they all answered at the same time leaving me confused; however, they were all smiling so I did not question it further.

"Flair, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along on a mission with me," Laxus said turning completely towards me. I was about to answer when we were interrupted by master.

"I am sorry, Laxus, but that will not be possible. I must talk with Flair again," master said and I looked towards the tiny man with wide eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"Don't worry, we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," Evergreen said with a smile. Laxus was frowning but he turned mumbling a short `bye´ and left together with the Thunder God Tribe. I turned towards master.

"Did I do anything wrong, master?" I asked still wide-eyed. He gave me a kind smile and shook his head `no´ before leading me up the stairs so we could talk in his office.

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk and he went over to the window standing with his back towards me.

"I feel troubled, child," he said after five minutes of silence.

"May I ask why, master?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"You see, when you told me about that you had been trapped, there must have been a reason, and I would like to know. I can feel it's troubling you and I always want to help my children," he said and turned towards me. His eyes were looking straight at me and it felt like he could see my soul and every secret in my heart, I felt tears welling up into my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"I was being followed some years back by an earth dragon slayer," I mumbled. My hands clutching the armrests rather harsh. Master Makarov came over and placed a comforting hand over my left one and I took a deep quivering breath. "I did not know he was so powerful, until he used the earth itself to give himself such a magic boost, and I had no chance to defeat him. He wanted me as his mate, but mating needs to be mutual. So he thought if I was trapped long enough with my friends nearly dead, I would give in." At the end my voice became slightly angry and I took some shaky breaths as Makarov went over to the window again looking worried. "When I managed to free us, he knew. He knew we were out, and I know that he is probably looking for me, trying to find me. Coming to Fairy Tail was delayed because of him, we managed to shake him off our trail, but it's only a matter of time…" Tears started to stream down my face. "Oh, God! I did not mean to lead him here and cause you any trouble or harm. I'm sorry!" I started to sob hiding my face in my hands. He came over and stroked my head in a comforting manner.

"It is very good that you told me, Flair. Such a person should not be walking around freely. He should be locked up behind bars. Moreover, if he shows himself and tries to take you away he will face many angry guild mates and we will come after him. In this guild everyone is family, Flair. We look out for each other, and we will help you." Makarov let his hand drop and so did I. Meeting his eyes as he talked to me. I sniffed a bit and gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you, master," I whispered.

"Gramps is enough, but do not worry, you'll get used to it." He looked like he was thinking for a moment and then he looked back at me with his happy grandfather face. "Now go home and get some rest. I think it is smart that you live with Laxus, after all he is my grandson and can protect you if anything were to happen," he said and I stared.

"You are his _real_ grandfather?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. "Wow."

An hour later, I laid in bed in Laxus' cottage. It felt like home, but without Laxus in here, I felt a little bit nervous. Doors and windows were locked. My curtains were closed and the desk lamp was on – giving enough light in the room. I was slightly uneasy I would say and the feeling kept growing. In the end, I got up and went into Laxus' room. I closed his curtains and turned on a small lamp. I did not pay much attention to the room as I jumped into his huge bed. Surrounded by his scent, I managed to fall asleep.

The next day after opening the curtains, making the beds, cleaning the whole place and then leaving the cottage I was back at the guild, mimicking Lucy's head on the counter, feeling utterly bored. I had nothing to do at all. I let out a deep sigh.

"My, my… what has you feeling so down, Flair?" Mira asked drying a glass.

"I can't help it. I just feel like I have absolutely nothing to do," I complained.

"Why not take a mission?" she asked.

"Well, I want to. But I do want to be here when Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe gets back," I mumbled.

"Why is that?"

I shrugged banged my head once before sitting up properly. "May I have a chocolate milkshake?" I asked smiling as Mira's face lit up.

"Right up, Flair!"

"Hey, Flair, I heard you were seeking someone to go with you on a mission," a voice said beside me. I turned my head surprised, because I had never said such a thing. Oh, this was Erza – the reequip mage – that Fannie had introduced me to.

"Hello, Erza. Actually, where did you hear that?" I raised a brow.

"Everyone in the guild knows, it wouldn't surprise me if more guild mates came to ask you to go on a mission with them," Erza answered. My eyes bugged out.

"That's very nice of you, Erza, but right now I would like to wait until maybe tomorrow?" I asked apologetically.

"Of course," she answered with a smile as Mira came back with my milkshake I thanked her and laid my head back on the bar counter. This was going to feel like a long day, especially without the twins I had grown so used to.

* * *

_Laxus POV_

The walk back to the guild was quiet and I found myself thinking of the Fairy dragon slayer. Evergreen had been going on about her for most of the trip – about how exciting it was and how she hoped they could be friends. It was unusual to see my friends acting like this. They all wanted to get to know her better, and once I had even overheard them, talking about the team and that Flair might want to join. Personally, it brought a smile to my lips, and I found myself wishing she would say yes. Sure, she stayed at my place now, but I would get to see even more of her.

_What happened to you, Laxus?_ I asked myself. I feel so strange most of the time and I want to seek out Flair _all_ the time, spend time with her, and be with her. Yeah, I certainly do not feel like myself. Strangely enough, it doesn't bug me as much as I would have thought in the first place. I just hope gramps won't work me too hard when we return.

Opening the guild doors I walked straight over to the bar where Flair was sitting head on the bar counter and Mira talking to her making her lift her head.

"Oh, hey, Laxus," Flair said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Laxus, could you come to my office?" gramps said from the second floor. I muttered a quick `see you soon´ to Flair and hurried up.

Inside gramps' office, I closed the door but remained standing, crossing my arms. "Spit it out, will ya?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"We have a situation with Flair, Laxus," he started.

"What?" I asked eyes widening slightly.

"Someone is after her. A dragon slayer, to be precise," he finished turning away from me.

"Who?" I nearly growled.

"I do not know everything, Laxus. But she is safer to stay around you, and I would like that you accompany her on missions," he then said and signaled for us to step outside again.

"Sure," I mumbled and hurried down to the first floor.

The Thunder God Tribe had dragged Flair to our table and they all looked happy. They were laughing as I sat down beside Flair. She turned towards me.

"Laxus!"

"Enthusiastic aren't we?" I asked with a small smile.

"As if..."

"We asked her to join the team!" Evergreen burst out grinning widely. Freed and Bickslow smiled.

"Judging by your smiles I guess she said yes," I said as they started to laugh nodding.

"Hope you don't mind, Laxus," Flair whispered into my ear.

"Not at all," I answered motioning for Mira to come over. "What do you want?" I asked Flair. Her eyes widened.

"That's not necessary! I can pay for myself!" she exclaimed.

"Just accept it, little fairy," Bickslow said and his souls repeated `little fairy, little fairy´.

"I am not little," she grumbled back and crossed her arms.

* * *

_Flair POV_

I was surprised when the Thunder God Tribe asked me to join their team and I could not say no. I felt so excited and I really hoped we would become good friends. Even Laxus seemed to approve that I was joining. I figured out they were a bit worshipping of Laxus, but he could seriously not expect me to do that. Stroking his ego, pff, he wish.

"So Flair, would you like to go on a mission tomorrow?" Freed asked. I was in the middle of drinking a new milkshake, reacting before I opened my mouth I nodded my head furiously and they he chuckled in response. "Yes then?" I let go of the straw grinning.

"Yes!"

"Let's go on an S-Class mission," Laxus spoke up. I cocked my head to the side in question mode.

"S-Class mission?" I asked.

"S-Class mages are the more `powerful´ mages in the guild who can take those missions. They are usually more dangerous, but it's higher payments. Here in the guild you have to go through a trial to become S-Class," Freed explained.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"I bet you are strong judging by your magic power," Evergreen said eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, I would say I'm strong, sure. But I can't say for sure before my strength is truly tested."

"Then we should test it out," Bickslow said and his souls he called babies repeated `test it out, test it out´ cue my giggling.

"Maybe later, but now Flair and I should head back," Laxus said and stood up.

"You're staying with Laxus?" the tribe asked in unison.

"Yeah, I am," I answered smiling. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Cya!" they called after us.

When we stepped inside of the doors of the cottage, Laxus froze sniffing the air. I did the same, but did not find anything unusual.

"Did you clean?" he asked me surprised. I blushed bright pink.

"Yeah, is that bad?" I asked.

"No, no. But you didn't have to clean the whole place," he mumbled as he hung his coat over a chair.

"Eh, I was bored, and it gave me something to do. I hope its fine," I said and went over to open my room. The scent I was met with made me freeze. "Laxus?" I called out almost hysterical. I started to shake.

"What's going on?" he asked and hurried over. He sniffed and seemed to get the message. "Someone's been in your room," he growled.

"Yes," I whispered and fell to my knees. "He came in through the window, but it was locked before I left!" I said hysterically.

"You recognize this scent, Flair?" Laxus asked walking over to the window securing it taking up his communication lacrima. "Yes, Freed, please come over, I need you to cast stronger runes on the cottage…yes…thank you." He turned to me. "Freed will be here in ten. Now, Flair. Do you know?"

"Adymn," I whispered as strong arms embraced me.


	6. Chapter 6 Past and first S-Class mission

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Past and first S-Class mission**

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Flair, it's important that you tell me who this guy is!" Laxus said while holding around a shaky Flair.

"Adymn," she whispered. "The earth dragon slayer," she continued. A soft knock was heard and Flair stiffened under Laxus' arms. He sniffed the air and found Freed's faint scent.

"Don't worry, it's only Freed," he murmured into her ear and put her on the couch before walking over to the door to let Freed in. He came in and looked around curiously but wary.

"I'll start with her room, then the rest both inside and outside," Freed said as he stepped inside Flair's room, closing the door behind himself. Laxus went over to the couch and sat down beside Flair, embracing her again as soft sobs started to escape her lips.

"He will always find me," she sobbed into Laxus' neck. "He will never _stop!_" Laxus felt himself get angry as she kept revealing hidden parts of her. Freed stepped out of her room and looked at them with a questioning gaze.

"Earth dragon slayer, Adymn, is after her," Laxus explained. _Don't know why, though!_

"He wants me as his mate," Flair whispered quietly as she started to pull herself together. "He won't stop before he got me, that's the problem! I don't even know how long he has been following me!" She pulled carefully away from Laxus and met his eyes. They had narrowed into thin slits.

"You cannot force someone to mate," he mumbled and then looked towards Freed. "Alert the rest of the guild of the other slayer and tell them he goes by the name Adymn. Flair, he smells like sweet grass and peppermint, am I right?" Flair nodded. "Add that too incase Wendy, Gajeel or Natsu picks up the scent." He turned to Flair again. "What does he look like?" he then asked. Flair shifted nervously. It had been a long time since she last saw the earth dragon, but…

"Well, he is our age; I mean was, before trapping me inside the magic tree… Er…Brown hair, used to reach his neck, now I got no clue of course…uhm…messy hair. Green eyes, but they looked rather dull as if they were slightly clouded. He is a bit muscular, like Freed I would say. Slightly taller than me, but not much. That's how I remember him. Oh, his smiles give you the creeps," Flair said and shuddered.

"I'll report it to the guild right after I have finished outside," Freed said as he walked over to Flair, then put a hand on her shoulder smiling slightly. "Don't worry, we will protect you. You're family now," he said as he turned and walked out the front door followed by Laxus.

Flair sat down slightly shaky again and breathed slowly in and out, in and out. Feeling a little bit calmer she got up and tip toed over to her room, carefully she opened it. The smell of Adymn was gone and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Opening her little closet, she took out a fluffy hot pink towel. Stepping into the bathroom she heard Freed and Laxus talk with muffled voices, however, she decided not to care right there and then. Stepping into the shower under the spray of hot water she found herself starting to relax, a small part of her brain feeling dirty that she was showering naked in someone else's house, though for now it was hers too, in a way. While the water was flowing over her, a soft knock was heard on the bathroom door and she turned off the water. "Yes?" she asked.

"I made some chicken soup," Laxus said through the door. _And I would appreciate some hot water when I take a shower later,_ he added in his mind.

"Oh, I'll be right out!" Flair called as she stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself. Unlocking the door she was met with a delicious smell and she grinned seeing a bowl of soup ready for her and some bread. Looking around she did not see Laxus and her eyes narrowed. Where was he? The door to his room opened and he stepped out with a curious look.

"You were in my room?" he asked not taking notice of her lack of clothing. Flair froze. _Oh, no!_

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled and blushed a new shade of pink. Laxus raised a brow then noticed she was only in a towel and he felt his cheeks warm up. He coughed into his hand twice.

"And you thought sleeping in my bed would be better?" He crossed his arms waiting for her reaction. She met his eyes.

"I felt safer because there was another scent around; I am not used to being alone. Not my fault it was strongest in your bed," she complained. Hiding that it was _his_ scent that made her feel safe. Laxus only nodded coming over to the table and taking a seat, still staring at her. "What?" she asked. His eyes widened. How could she not notice?

"You're only in a towel," he said with a smirk. "You know, if you wanted be that bad I would suggest stripping _nak_…" he was interrupted by a tiny sparkling explosion on both hands. "Ouch," he grumbled glaring daggers at Flair, she glared back.

"I am aware of what I am wearing, thank you very much!" Pulling herself away from the table, she lifted the bowl with soup that was half-empty now and went over to Laxus, then pouring the last of it over his head. She started to growl. "Next time you might want to be a little more _careful_!" she hissed stomping into her own room and slamming the door. He stared after her dumbfounded. He had not expected this.

Closing the curtains angrily and ripping off her towel, Flair crept naked under the covers. She did not care that she had been rude to Laxus even though he had given her a home. He was and idiot. However, a damn fine male. She sighed feeling arousal in her lower parts and she hissed annoyed with herself. Actually, she did want him; she just did not want to admit it. She never thought walking around in a towel would be inappropriate, though walking around naked would most likely be worse. Feeling evil, she liked that idea. Wonder what he would say then, hah! She went out of bed and opened the door; the cottage was now in darkness except the little light from her room giving a soft glow. Her dragon eyes surveyed the dark surroundings and she found no sign of the male in question she wanted to annoy. The shower was running and she could only guess where he was. Feeling like the plan failed miserably she went over to the little kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She did not notice the shower that turned off or the door that opened, as she felt miserable that she hadn't been able to put her little plan into motion.

Laxus froze when he saw movement in the kitchen. After some seconds, his eyes adjusted and he saw Flair standing by the sink. Her back turned towards him, and she looked _naked_. His eyes almost popped out, he could feel himself harden, and he mentally scolded himself. Cursing inside his head, he went quietly into his own room and closed the door quietly. Inside his own little safe place, he leaned his back against the door and slid down on the floor breathing in and out, trying to calm the traitor.

Flair heard a soft `thud´ and turned away from the sink, but she was only met with the soft glow from her own room and she sighed as she put the glass down and went back to her room. Laying down she listened. The shower had stopped. She could hear Laxus' heart beating strongly in his chest, but it was faster than what was natural. She stretched out her neck and tried to listen even more. A soft groan. Her eyebrows rose. _Eh?_ Then quiet steps. The bed that creaked under the weight of Laxus. His heart slowed down, he was getting more relaxed. Flair let her head rest on the pillow again. She knew Laxus was close. Very close, but still she felt uneasy alone in the room. Light was on, it should not have been a problem, but still, it was. Twisting and turning. Eyes closing and darkness overcoming her.

She woke up shaking and sweating. She looked over to the clock she had placed on the bedside table. It had been an hour since she last checked it! She huffed and crossed her arms annoyed. Typical her luck. She started to listen after any suspicious sounds but the only thing she picked up was Laxus' soft snores and calm heartbeat. _Will he mind if I join him?_ she thought placing a finger on her chin tapping it as she furrowed her brows. She would take the chance, she decided. She was tangled in the sheets therefore falling out of the bed with a squeal. She wanted to beat the sheets, but she doubted they would learn. Not thinking of her lack of attire, she closed her door behind herself and went straight for Laxus' room. She was quiet as she opened the door to his room and poked her head inside. He was sleeping. Tip toing over to his rather _huge_ bed she lifted the covers far away from him and snuck under. Feeling safe surrounded by his scent and being close to him, she fell asleep.

* * *

Laxus woke up early the next morning feeling very warm. When he moved he felt soft skin against him and he jumped out of the bed in surprise and crouched down in case of an attack. He felt confused as he noticed Flair's pink hair and he dragged the duvet down, not knowing she was completely naked, he gave himself a scare. It was definitely her, but why was she in his bed, and why didn't he notice her? A spicy scent mixed with his own started to fill his room and he mentally slapped himself. His hardness stood proud inside his boxers and he could feel the need to have the woman laying right in front of him. Hurriedly he hid her under the covers again and ran into the bathroom, he was in need of a cold shower, indeed.

Flair woke up feeling great as she stretched out in bed, not thinking of her surroundings. The thunderstorm and summer rain scent filled her nostrils and she abruptly sat up. It was also a tiny bit spicy, which was unusual. Laxus was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the shower turn off and she felt confused. Did he always shower twice a day? Carefully she climbed out of bed with a tiny blush. Did he not mind her sleeping in his bed? Getting used to the room lighting up with the morning sun through a crack in the curtains she actually noticed how very huge his bed was. _King size? Wow_. Well, he was quite the big male after all. She giggled quietly to herself and stepped out of the room. Laxus sat on a kitchen chair eating soup and bread from yesterday only in his boxers, and Flair could not help herself but to look him up and down from his side. She bit her lip feeling a faint blush make way to her cheeks, as did arousal to her lower parts and she hurried into the bathroom – slamming the door. _Dang it_. She did not plan for it to make such sound.

Laxus was gone by the time Flair was finished in the bathroom, but the curtains had been opened. She went into her own room and froze. Laxus was laying on her bed staring at her with a smug smile. She shook her head and decided to pretend like nothing as she picked out the clothes she was going to wear, she had borrowed a white towel from the cupboards in the bathroom, and in it, she felt more exposed then she did when naked.

"You should make a bag ready with clothes for a week while you're at it," Laxus said as he came up behind her. She stiffened for a second but recovered and turned to him.

"What will I need?" she asked raising a brow. He stepped closer to her and she took one step back. His scent started to fill the room, but it was a bit spicy too and she cocked her head to the side as she sniffed. Again she smelled his scent with added spice, why was that?

Using his lightning Laxus ended up in his own room getting dressed in a hurry. The mating scent had made its darling presence and Flair had smelled it too. Cursing he made his way to the kitchen and found dried meat, some apples and pieces of bread that he packed into his backpack. Putting on his fur coat, he noticed Flair walking out of her room with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I am ready to go," Flair said and gestured to her purple backpack with a smile.

"Good, it's time to make our presence at the guild," Laxus answered with a smirk.

The guild was quiet early in the morning. Laxus and Flair met the Thunder God Tribe on the second floor in front of the S-Class board.

"There you are," Evergreen said and pulled Flair into a hug.

"Did you choose the quest yet?" Laxus asked.

"We decided to wait, considering you are the only S-Class mage of us," Freed answered.

Laxus went closer to the board. _Reward:_ _3,000,000 jewels. Meet the mayor in Lupinus town. Concerning killing of crops, farm animals in big numbers. Citizens disappearing. Urgent, please help us!_

Ripping the quest off of the board Laxus turned and made way to the first floor over to the bar where Mira was standing. "We'll take this one," he said and showed it to her.

"I'll go contact the client and tell him that you are on the way," Mira answered smiling.

Flair waved good-bye and together with the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, they made way to the train station.

The train started to move and Flair noticed Laxus' green face. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Flair, how do you feel?" Freed asked curiously.

"Fine, why?" she asked back, confused.

"Most dragon slayers we've met get motion sickness on vehicles, except Wendy," he explained.

"Oh, well, maybe it's a female thing?" Flair wondered with a smile gracing her lips.

"Awesome," Bickslow said his babies mimicking him.

"Laxus, do you want to lay down?" Flair asked carefully.

Laxus did not want to appear weak in front of his friends, and especially not in front of Flair, and this seemed to anger her. She stood up and came over to him. Using her God slayer power – hitting him in the stomach – he let darkness overcome him.

"There," Flair said and clapped her hands satisfied. The Thunder God Tribe looked at her and two of them had huge eyes, considering she could not see Bickslow's eyes that easily. "Can you switch seat with me, Freed?" she asked. He nodded and went over to her spot. Lifting up Laxus' limp body she made it so his head was in her lap. One hand on his shoulder keeping him in place, and the other one in his hair massaging his scalp. She smiled to herself.

"You can be damn feisty," Bickslow commented, his babies repeating `feisty, feisty´. Flair nodded in agreement.

"Well, now he won't suffer as much," Flair mumbled. Evergreen visibly paled. "What's wrong, Ever?" she asked.

"We're doomed," she answered and crossed her arms. The other two mages beside her nodding in agreement.

Flair shrugged, she could care less of what Laxus would do.

Laxus woke up to his body being shaken. He gave a tiny groan and felt hands on his shoulders, while another hand was in his hair. "Let him sleep a little more, we're not there _yet_," he heard Flair's voice say. Breathing in he found her scent much closer and he turned his head to the left opening his eyes. He stared right at Flair's waistline, her Fairy Tail mark next, then up to her face, and she smiled. "Slept well, sleepy head?" She started to giggle.

He turned his head again so he could get up and was met with Freed's panicked eyes. Laxus raised a brow. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled. Freed jumped back in surprise.

"S-s-sorry, Laxus," he stuttered.

"We're almost there," Flair said and got up from her seat and stretched with a smile. Laxus took notice of the train, it hadn't stopped yet, _oh great!_ He took hold of one of the arms of the seat for support. He had slept through most of the trip, unbelievable.

Finally the train stopped and Laxus made way out of the train. On solid ground, he started to feel like himself at once and waited for the Thunder God Tribe – now consisting of Flair too – to get out of the train. After some seconds they came out and walked over to him. Flair looking around with wide excited eyes. He had to go over to her and lead her over to their little circle. He rolled his eyes, and so did she. "Freed and Evergreen, you will go find a suitable hotel for us to stay in, contact me with the communication lacrima when you are booked. Bickslow, you and your babies will take a fast look around the town, after that you find us. Flair, you come with me while we visit the mayor," Laxus said and started to walk. Flair stood staring after him for a moment, then realizing that she was to go with him and jogged up to him.

"How do you know where we're going?" she asked.

"I've been here before," he answered and continued walking.

Outside the mansion, they were met with the main butler of the place. He showed them inside to a living room that was bigger than the whole cottage. Flair felt very out of place and found herself getting closer to Laxus.

A man most likely in his late seventies, at least that was Flair's guess, came inside a moment after they had entered. He gave them a nervous smile and gestured for them to sit down. They remained standing.

"We understood that it was urgent," Laxus said. The mayor nodded.

"As said in the request, some citizens has disappeared, farm animals in big numbers disappear and a lot of the farmer's crops is either gone or ruined. In the woods close to town, some has claimed they have seen a beast, others has seen big footprints. Two days ago a claw or tooth was also found," the mayor explained.

"Is there any pattern?" Flair asked curiously. The mayor shook his head.

"It happens now and then, recently a lot more, but no one has bothered to come help us out, that is, until now," he said.

"We'll see what we can do, mayor. We'll be staying at a hotel in town, and hopefully this shouldn't take longer than a week to fix up," Laxus said. The mayor shook his hand with excited eyes.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much! We are so grateful, yes, yes. Now the reward is doubled, since it took so long for someone to take the quest, you will get 6,000,000 jewels." The mayor smiled and bid them good-bye for now as Laxus' communication lacrima went off.

"Let's get to the hotel, shall we?" Laxus asked Flair and raised a brow. She smiled and nodded, but in her head she was thinking, _6,000,000 jewels?!_

* * *

**_What do you think? Any questions? _**


	7. Chapter 7 The Mission and Attraction

_**I'm so happy for those who enjoy reading this fanfic. To be honest, this chapter I had quite fun writing, you'll have to see for yourself^^ The next chapter will either come tomorrow or on Sunday, you'll just have to wait and see (: **_

_**R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The mission and attraction**

_3__rd__ person POV_

"What?!" both Laxus and Flair yelled at the same time.

"Why can't Flair share with you, Ever?" Laxus asked.

"Bickslow, Freed and I are used to share a room, Laxus. It is only natural that you two share," Evergreen explained to the two slayers. Flair and Laxus met each other's eyes and both felt the same need to roll them. Flair shrugged and faced the trio again.

"_Fine_," they both said and Laxus grasped the key from Freed and turned to exit their room.

Standing outside _their own_ room Laxus opened up and both of the slayers froze. It was a small room with only _one_ _bed_. Flair walked inside not really minding. It meant she would be closer to Laxus, and she did not mind that at all. She smiled sitting down on the bed to take off her shoes. _Finally_ she would get away from them – the shoes.

"They must be kidding me," Laxus muttered as he entered with long strides throwing his backpack down by one side of the bed. Flair managed to hear perfectly considering her slayer powers. She suppressed the need to hit him on the head.

"They just wanted to stay in each other's company considering they are used to it," Flair said taking off her shorts and the singlet she was wearing. Laxus hurried to turn his head when he saw Flair was practically stripping right beside him. A small blush tinted his cheeks and he cursed himself.

"Still they could do the effort. At least Evergreen could have taken some time to get to know you better," Laxus answered turning to meet Flair's eyes again since she had crawled under the covers.

"Its fine, Laxus. Relax," she assured him. He rolled his eyes.

Flair turned her back towards him and sneakily took off the bra she had forced herself to wear. She heard him taking off his boots, fabric rustling, and then the bed shifted enough to know that he had laid down. The light was off and the bed small. Their skin touched and they both felt aflame. She shuddered feeling the electricity between them.

"Are you cold?" Laxus asked worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered. She felt the bed shift more and a huge arm brought her closer and held around her. She froze and held her breath. He had mistaken her stuttering thinking she _really_ was cold. She started to relax in his arms and leaned more against him the electricity between them making a soft glow around them. She shuddered again, just from pleasure and not the cold and she felt his arms tightening around her.

Laying like that they both fell asleep very fast.

_Flair was being touched. She was naked and writhing in anticipation for what was to come. Laxus was all over her and he kept kissing her down her neck to her breast – taking a nipple into his mouth – sucking. She moaned whispering his name her hands going into his damp hair._

_One of his hands was grouping her other breast while the other hand slowly made its way to her wet folds. Finding her clit he started to make slow circles making her gasp feeling the intense pleasure just by his touch. She moaned his name loudly begging him not to stop. He answered with a low chuckle as he came back to kiss her. He stopped rubbing her clit and used the hand to spread her hips a bit more._

_She felt his hardness against her wet folds and she raised her hips encouraging him to enter her. Slowly he started to push and groaned feeling her tightness. She answered it with her own loud groan._

Laxus' eyes shot open. He was hard and Flair's butt was rubbing against his hardness. He heard her moan softly and his eyes widened. He wondered if they both dreamt about each other as she moaned his name. He shut his eyes removing his arm and trying to move, because if she continued to rub against him and make those sounds, he would come for sure. Smelling her arousal made it worse and he turned with his back against hers and hid his face in is pillow.

Flair awoke feeling very hot, she felt strange between her legs when she moved them slightly. Her eyes widened as she smelled her own arousal at the same time she could smell the extra spiciness that had started to mix with Laxus' normal scent. It was slowly filling the room and it came off his body in huge waves making her want to attack him for some reason. Curiously she sat up and put a hand on his right shoulder since he was laying on the side away from her. She peeked over his shoulder and noticed that he had buried his head in the pillow, breathing slowly. She added her other hand and started to push him back so he would lay on his back. She felt him go rigid under her and determined she managed to turn him.

"What are you doing, Flair?" Laxus mumbled.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" she asked.

_I'm fucking aroused,_ he added in his mind. "Go to sleep," he answered and tried to turn away from her. Wrong move. She growled and pushed him down again straddling his hips not taking notice of his hardness poking against her butt through his boxers.

She leaned down breathing in his scent and almost started to purr feeling her damp pants meeting with something hard. She raised a brow. It felt a little bit like from her dream. She felt Laxus' arms trying to come up so he could push her off, but she knew and used her arms to pin him down. She growled again and leaned down so her lips were by his right ear and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"You're aroused," she whispered and he froze under her. She grinned and rolled her hips slightly so he could feel the damp fabric through his boxers since it was the only hindrance between them. Laxus growled in response and made the tables turn against her. He pinned her down instead and attacked her lips furiously. She responded eagerly and locked her legs around him. They both moved against each other. Both of them let moans escape and they were purring in satisfaction. _Mine_, they both thought.

A knock sounded on their door and they both froze in an instant. Meeting each other's eyes in the darkness they pulled apart and Laxus turned to pretend he was sleeping while Flair pulled her singlet over so she was more or less covered. She opened the door slightly and poked her head out.

"Yes?" she asked. An old woman stood there with a sour face.

"May you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep," the old woman said and Flair's eyes widened. She nodded and closed the door.

Laxus turned and met Flair's shocked face and he started to laugh. She looked absolutely hilarious, and soon she followed him and started to laugh too, while joining him in the bed again. He pulled her close and having her in his arms he managed to fall asleep again.

Flair smiled up at Laxus' relaxed face and she sighed. She touched his cheek, his neck and chest before she put her arm around him and fell asleep.

They were awoken by a smiling Evergreen the next morning. They had gotten an extra key, and Ever wished she had a camera when she entered the room. Laxus and Flair was laying in each other's arms and it looked so adorable! "Good morning!" she said with a happy voice pulling the curtains apart so the sun could shine inside the room too.

"Go away," Laxus muttered.

"No can do. We got a mission we have to fulfill," Ever answered.

"Five more minutes," Flair mumbled and tried to get closer to Laxus. Ever's eyes widened and she suppressed a giggle. Laxus looked over at her with annoyance clear in his gaze.

"I'm going, but _don't_ be late," Ever said and backed out. Outside the door she took a deep breath then ran down to her own room that she had been sharing. "Bickslow! Freed! You _won't_ believe this!"

* * *

Deep in the woods of Lupinus the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus stood looking at some huge footprints.

"It's close to dragon's claws," Flair muttered.

"Then it must be something close, like a wayvern," Freed said coming up beside her.

"So we'll look for a wayvern then, right?" Ever asked as she came up beside them. Freed nodded.

"Let's split up," he answered. "Bickslow and I will take the south path. Laxus you'll go straight towards that mountain without any path, and Ever, you go with Flair following the north path," Freed continued. They all nodded and went their own ways.

"Soooo, you and Laxus, eh?" Ever asked as she and Flair had enough distance of the others.

"What do you mean?" Flair asked confused.

"I saw you in his arms this morning," she taunted.

"Oh, that," Flair muttered and blushed slightly.

"You like him!" she squealed.

"Well, I'm for sure very attracted to him, and I've never been that against _any_ male before, uh, I mean man. I think he is my mate," Flair mumbled. Ever's eyes widened.

"You're _mates_?" She grinned and looked super excited.

"For me he is, but you cannot force the other part to mate, so it has to be mutual. In a way I could guess that he feels the same way judging by yesterday…"

"Oh, what happened _yesterday_?"

"Please don't. Well, actually it was this night. Anyway, it might only be attraction from his part," Flair said and shrugged. Ever shook her head a little bit annoyed.

"Laxus isn't like that. Sure he's been with some women in the past, but he changed when his goal became being the strongest and only focused on training. Then something happened and he got suspended from the guild, again his goal changed, but now it is for the better. He is not craving to be the strongest anymore, he knows he is that already anyway," Ever explained and added a little praise at the end. Flair almost snorted noticing the last part.

"I'll figure it out, Ever," Flair said and turned towards the Fairy mage and hugged her. "Now let's find this wayvern!"

They kept on walking for two hours. On the way they had found some bones from animals, fur and scary enough, a human skull. The two girls decided to sit down and take a little break. Flair opened her backpack and pulled out dried meat and handed a piece to Ever.

They ate in silence both being hungry after their long walk. A gust of wind blew past them and they both shuddered. Flair started to look around, using her eyes to look into the darkness in the trees. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. It smelled of death.

"We're close," she whispered to Ever. In that moment that Ever pulled out her communication lacrima and started to call Laxus, a loud roar was heard. "The wayvern!" Flair shouted and got up into a crouch. Laxus' face showed on the lacrima in Ever's hand, but she was busy watching the huge creature stalking towards them, on the _path_ too, and not coming from the woods.

From the communication lacrima Laxus could see the huge creature entering the scene and he cursed and hung up. He called up Freed and Bickslow to inform them which way to go, and to hurry. Hanging up he started to use his lightning so he could get to the girls faster.

"Why, aren't we trying to look scary today," Flair said mocking the wayvern. It wasn't as big as a dragon, but to a normal human, just being stepped on would kill you. It roared again trying to scare the girls. "Ever! Get behind that tree and start attacking after my roar!" Flair called out as she started to run towards the wayvern.

"No, don't!" Ever shouted. Too late.

"Fairy Dragon's Roar!" she shouted. The wayvern moved and shook its head as if it was annoyed. Flair stared at it with disbelief.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Ever yelled trying to distract the wayvern. "Impossible," she breathed. It did not even make a scratch.

Flair was on the move again. "Fairy Dragon's Wing Attack!" The wayvern grunted and noticed it had actually gotten wounded. Its eyes narrowed and it crouched down, ready to attack. It opened its huge jaw and a very loud roar mixed with a scream went through the forest. Flair went down on her knees clutching her ears and trying to protect her hearing. "Bastard!" she cursed. Lightning shone beside her and she looked up to see Laxus standing with an angry expression.

Laxus stared at the wayvern in front of him. How dared it hurt his Flair. She was _his_. He growled low in his throat and electricity was all around him. He started to attack with his speed and lightning, noticing it did some damage, but not enough. He went back to Flair seeing she was standing again looking fairly pissed.

"Fairy God Slayer's Roar!" she shouted and hit one of the wayvern's wings. It worked. It was injured and the wayvern could not fly away.

"Fairy Ray!" Evergreen said aiming at the wayvern's eyes.

"Good work, Ever!" Flair yelled over towards the trees. The wayvern looked to same way, but not seeing anyone it focused on its two targets instead.

"Flair, distract it!" Laxus yelled starting to chant raising his fists clenched in the air. "_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_!" While Laxus had been chanting Flair had been running around the wayvern distracting it causing fairy dust to explode around it. She danced and dodged its attacks. Seeing Laxus nod at her she went out of the way as a large bolt of lightning appeared.

Flair felt herself blinded, but when the light disappeared the wayvern was staggering forward. It was almost over when Bickslow and Freed entered the scene. Ever waved them over to the trees.

"I was barely any use," she muttered annoyed. "Laxus and Flair did most of the work."

"Laxus is amazing like always," Freed muttered while Bickslow grinned his tongue hanging out.

"Let's finish it off," Flair panted grinning at Laxus. He nodded with a smirk.

"Fairy Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"

Standing grinning at the wayvern that had fallen over Flair and Laxus went over to it.

"It's dead," Flair said.

"We make a good team," Laxus said and winked at her. She blushed looking away. _You got no idea._

Ever, Freed and Bickslow came over as they had to bring the wayvern to town and collect the reward. They started dragging the beast after tying it up, except Evergreen.

"I don't want to ruin my nails," she whined stretching her hands out in front of her and admiring that they had survived this battle.

"Come on, Ever. If that happens, you can just get a new manicure," Bickslow said and started to laugh, earning a scowl, his babies repeating `new manicure, new manicure´.

"It's expensive," she said crossing her arms as they continued to walk.

"Well, at least she wasn't afraid to fight earlier," Flair said and grinned.

"Let's just get back to town, shall we?" Freed asked quietly.

"What will we do though; we finished up faster than expected?" Flair asked.

"Well, this time we were lucky. Usually it does take longer," Laxus answered. "Now we get time off." Then he added, "We can choose to go home or stay some few more days."

"Home sounds wonderful," Flair muttered.

"But we're walking this time," Laxus said and started to laugh when he saw Flair's expression.

"No way! We'll take the train again!" she answered.

"Walking," Laxus hissed.

"Let's just walk, Flair. It will be easier that way," Freed said.

"No, I'm not giving in!"

"It's four against one, Flair," Laxus said.

"What?" Flair asked looking at the rest with eyes narrowed. "_Fine!_" She started to walk faster. "Stupid puppies following whatever he says," she muttered angrily. Laxus heard and started to laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

The whole town had been excited when they came back with the body of the wayvern. Now the town would have a trophy to show off in their museum. The team collected their reward and started on the long walk home. A fuming Flair far behind the rest of the team. Laxus decided to slow down and told the rest to continue walking and that they would catch up with them later. He stood waiting for Flair, and he smirked, knowing she was walking slowly as a snail on purpose.

"Come on little snail, pick up your speed," he taunted. Her eyes met his and he grinned seeing the fire in her eyes. She stalked up to him and stopped. She was glaring and he chuckled. "_So scary_," he mocked. He didn't see the punch coming before it was too late. He staggered backwards and rubbed his cheek. "Ouch," he muttered. He used his speed and pinned her to the ground close to the trail in the soft grass.

"Let me go, Laxus," Flair growled and started to writhe under him.

"No," he said as he started purring lowly in his throat. He let his nose touch her right under her ear and trailed it down her throat. He heard her suck in a deep breath. He kissed her under the chin and down her throat again. He could smell her arousal and he smiled against her skin.

"Laxus," she moaned.

"Mm?" he responded sucking and kissing. She gasped.

"We need to get going if we want to catch up with the rest," she managed to get out. Laxus chuckled low in his throat.

"Fine," he whispered against her skin meeting her lips for a moment then getting up from the ground and helping her up.

Flair noticed the bulge in Laxus' pants, and she knew that he was aware of it when he looked at her and smirked. The spicy tint in his scent started to surround her. _He wants to _mate_ me!_ she thought happily. She came close to him and he let an arm around her as they started walking. She wanted to be back in the hotel room and finish what they had started, but the faster they came home, the faster she could have him.

"There you are," Freed said as he saw Laxus and Flair make way through some of the bushes they had set camp up behind.

"What took you so long?" Bickslow asked. `So long, so long´, his babies repeated.

"We just had a little talk," Laxus answered with a smirk.

"Very well," Freed said and continued to stir the food in the pot over the fire.

Two tents were already up and while Laxus started setting up his, Flair knew that she was sleeping in it tonight, and not sharing with Evergreen.

After they all had eaten and gone to their tents Flair and Laxus laid arm in arm kissing and touching each other. They could not do much considering their friends in the other two tents. Sexually frustrated they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Any questions?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Mates

_**We are getting closer and closer to the end. Next week the two last chapters will come. Also then I have a question to ask o.o This chapter made me some mad when writing in the start. Uhm… after something certain happens, but don't worry you'll see and it won't go all too wrong. Let's just see, eh? Oh! Also, it will be mating in this chap, you are warned ;)**_

_**R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mates**

_3__rd__ person POV_

They were finally able to see Magnolia from the hill they were standing at. Evergreen sighed and stretched her arms. Freed smiled thinking of a book he would start reading when back. Bickslow grinned watching Flair and Laxus' auras. He knew that something would happen between the two slayers _soon_.

"It's great to be back!" Flair said and picked up her speed. The others nodded in agreement though it went unseen by her.

"First I have to stop by gramps' office. Freed, can you accompany Flair to our cottage?" Laxus asked and turned to Freed, making Flair stop.

"Of course, Laxus. It will be my pleasure," Freed answered.

"Why?" Flair asked.

"It's quite obvious, seeing as you got yourself a stalker out here somewhere," Bickslow said and crossed his arms, his babies repeating `stalker, stalker´, while surveying the trees around them.

"I guess…" she answered in return.

"Let's go straight to the cottage, and when there you can unpack. After that I'll accompany you to the guild," Freed said turning to Flair. She nodded in response.

"Ok, meet you guys at the guild," Flair mumbled to Ever, Laxus and Bickslow.

Parting with Laxus made Flair feel uneasy. She kept looking around for someone to jump out of the trees and take her away, somehow blocking her magic. She shuddered at the thought and picked up her speed.

Noticing that Flair was about to walk away from him, Freed had to start picking up his speed too. He kept a clear and observant head as they continued to walk. They were slowly nearing the cottage when Flair stopped dead in her tracks. Freed stopped too and made runes ready just in case.

"What's wrong, Flair?" Freed asked, taking one step in front of the other very slowly.

"He's close," she answered.

Freed pulled his communication lacrima out of his pocket to contact Laxus. He answered at once. "Adymn is near," Freed said to the image of Laxus and master Makarov standing beside each other.

Laxus growled. "I'll be right there," he said and the call was off.

"Freed?" Flair asked with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Flair, Laxus will be here soon," Freed answered.

"Freed," Flair said again, but much quieter. Freed finally understood the tone of her voice and turned to her. Three meters in front of her stood the mage that was after her.

Freed was quick to react as he created a shield of runes around them. Keeping the earth dragon slayer out.

"You think you can keep me out?" Adymn said with his sleek voice. He had indeed grown older with the years that Flair had been trapped in the magic tree. She shifted her gaze from the grass and met his eyes with anger.

"Indeed," she answered. He started to chuckle darkly.

"You're wrong, darling Flair, so so wrong." He took a step closer but met with a wall. Freed smirked. "Hmm… what's this?" His hands went on the wall of runes and he grinned. "I guess I just need to use my magic then." Tree roots shot up from the ground where Flair was standing and it dragged her through a hole in the round. Suddenly she was on the other side of the barrier and Freed cursed while undoing his spell. "The roots hold magic limiters, _darling_," he spat and started to chuckle again.

"Fairy God Slayer's Glow," Flair spat out. A faint glow surrounded her body and exploded. Sparks flying everywhere. When the light disappeared the roots were gone.

"You really want to fight me?" he asked and grinned again.

"Until the end," Flair spat as response.

"Too bad," Adymn answered as roots captured Freed and started to grow around him like a prison.

"Freed!" Flair called, panic filling her voice.

Then roots with thorns started to trap Flair and drain her magic. She stared at the flower in front of her that had captured her and she started to close herself so she could concentrate on her magic.

When she opened her eyes again she noticed that they were not in the woods anymore. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. She blinked confused feeling sore. Her clothes were pretty much shredded, so she must have been beaten badly. She felt sore all over and she could see many bruises. She looked around in confusion before finding Adymn staring at her.

"I must say, you are more beautiful than ever, I guess you're close to your heat," he said as he came up close holding her chin with a firm grip. She winced. _Ouch!_ "I'm sorry that I had to damage your beautiful face, but it was necessary." He took a step back and Flair saw her chance to spit on him.

"My mate will come after you," she spat. "And when he gets here, I hope he will _kill_ you!" she continued. _Slap!_ The sound rang through the room and she felt blood in her mouth as she bit her tongue.

"Don't make me laugh," he said sarcastically. "There is _no_ mark on you, _yet_," he explained. "_I_ will be your _mate_!" He let his nose grace her throat and he breathed in her scent. "Mmm… _wonderful_. You're _still_ untouched!" he said excited. His hands started tearing at the rest of her clothing and she stared at the earth slayer with wide eyes. His fingers graced against her breasts and she stared at the other slayer with disgust.

_No!_ she thought. _Please, if there is a God up there, don't let him take this away from me!_

Her hands were held over her head, and now the two vines holding her legs pulled them apart. Suddenly two wet fingers were between her folds. "This cream will make you wet and ready for me," he purred in her ear as his arm retreated and he started to touch her face softly. _Oh, please. Please, don't!_ Tears started trailing down her face while she managed to glare at Adymn. In response he laughed feeling that her magic was so limited that she had no chance against him.

"Funny," he said with a smile. "You seem angry, yet scared. I promise you, when I'm…" The explosion from outside distracted him and he turned away from her running towards the noise.

Normally, Flair wouldn't be scared of being naked. But being held like this with thorns digging into her skin, legs apart, she felt dirty and unworthy. The unworthy part because of Laxus. He was supposed to be _hers_, not Adymn's. No, never the earth dragon slayer's. "I belong to Laxus," she mumbled quietly to herself. Slowly the thorns retreated and it was only a slick surface against her skin. She sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you think so," Laxus voice said and Flair's head snapped up to the sound of his voice.

"Laxus," she breathed. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I managed to find you on instinct, at the moment that dragon slayer out there, pff, dragon slayer my ass, he's weak. Anyway, he's out." The roots started to retreat and Flair would have fallen to the floor if Laxus had not caught her in time. She started to hold tightly against him.

"I-I am g-glad," she stuttered as she started sobbing into his shoulders. She felt so disgusted with herself. She had been completely helpless.

Laxus swallowed heavily dreading the next question. "D-did he _do_ anything?" A soft shake of her head. He breathed out in relief.

"He was _going_ to," she answered quietly.

_I came in time,_ he thought with relief.

"I will always save you when you need it, Flair," Laxus said and pulled slightly apart so he could take his shirt off. Flair took the shirt and pulled it over her head. "The magic council should be here soon, let's go," he said and picked her up bridal-style and used his lightning to get them back to the cottage.

Outside the warehouse Adymn started to twitch his fingers. His head lifted and he saw lightning that disappeared and he no longer felt the presence of Flair. He growled in anger and used the earth to get a boost. He needed to have her before it was too late. With angry strides he started to blend in with the nature. He would not be found. But he would find _her_.

* * *

Flair was laying in Laxus' bed. He was watching over her as she slept, still in his shirt. He stroked her cheek carefully with the back of his hands. It had been so _close_. He came just in time, and he did not dare think of what would have happened if he did not.

Freed was safe in the guild infirmary, the poison in the vines that had trapped him, was rare, and Porlyusica had not seen this kind in a long time. Luckily, Wendy was in the guild at the time, and he got emergency treatment, while Laxus went after the bastard that dared take his mate away from him.

Laxus sighed thinking of the recent event. He stared at Flair. She was sleeping peacefully, close to him. He decided to get under the duvet so he could be closer to her. She snuggled into him and let out a content sigh. Laxus smiled stroking the back of her head with his free arm. He let it fall to her waist and he closed his eyes.

Flair woke up with small body pains in addition that she was very aroused. She sniffed the air curiously when a wave of pain hit her and she groaned. Laxus scent was spiced up again, but he was asleep. She groaned again when another wave hit her and she gasped. She felt Laxus moving slightly and she wanted to be closer to his bare body so she hurried and got out of his shirt and snuggled up closer to him when another wave passed through.

"Damn," she cursed.

Laxus woke up by the strong smell of Flair's arousal. He suddenly felt a wave of it that sent his body into a frenzy. He needed her, _now_. His eyes shot open and he was ready to attack her when he noticed it. She was sweating bullets and clutching the sheets. Her back had arched up into a bow. She nearly screamed, but he knew she held it in, and another wave came out of her, making him pant with need.

"Flair, what's wrong?" he managed to gasp out.

"H-hea-heat!" she grit out.

"How can I help?" he asked helplessly.

"M-ma-mate _me_!" The last part was screamed as another wave passed through her, more painful than the last one.

"Are you sure?" he said as he raised himself unto his knees.

She nodded. He was about to reach out to his drawer where he had some condoms, an arm stopped him. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I-it won't he-help if you u-use t-that!" she said with wide eyes followed by a loud scream. "It hurts! Please, make it stop!"

Laxus ripped his boxers off and got between her legs. "Shh, it's ok," he tried to soothe. She was so warm, and he let his left hand stroke over her face and over her hair. "It will be ok," he whispered.

Flair gripped his hard cock and placed it between her soaking folds. She could barely bear the pain, and she needed him, so much. Obviously, he was caught by surprise, but he was not slow to react. He started to push into her, and with the next wave of pain where she screamed out, he hurried to push fully into her so she would not feel the pain of her barrier getting broken.

At once when he had filled her completely Flair started to feel better. It helped slightly against the pain, and she took hold of Laxus' arms awaiting the next wave of pain. He was looking at her with curious eyes and she told him to move. He obeyed and the pain got less and less, replaced with pleasure instead. The next wave came but it was easier and less painful, like when it had originally started. The pleasure was building and she moaned Laxus' name.

"Flair," he whispered. "I can't hold back anymore," he grit out.

"It's ok, Laxus. It will only help against the pain," she answered softly.

As he spilled inside of her, it triggered her as she came with him. With the waves of pleasure, Laxus bit her neck marking her as his and she growled in response. Accepting him. Their scents marking each other. When the pleasure was over, she could feel no pain, but she knew it was not over yet.

Laxus could not believe himself, he was still hard as hell and he stared at Flair with confusion as she started to close her eyes with a soft smile. "It's not over, yet," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked.

"It will come back again, but this gives us the chance to sleep some and rest." She hinted for him to turn so he was laying on his back. He sighed, he felt very content even though he was still hard, but he survived. The most important thing was for Flair to be okay again. He lifted Flair so she was laying on top of him and he filled her laying like that. She moaned. "Laxus," she mumbled and moaned again. He chuckled quietly in answer and laying like that together, they both fell asleep.

* * *

It had been five _very_ long days. However, Laxus had been with Flair through it all and helped her through the pain. Neither of them had gotten much food, and Laxus had barely found time to call Bickslow and Evergreen to tell them that they would not return to the guild yet, and then to deliver the message to Freed. After that, it had been several hours of mating again.

The waves of pain had disappeared some hours earlier and he had made sure to have some food ready for his mate. _His mate_! He smiled stretching his arms a little bit over his head before turning to Flair's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful now.

Flair blinked a tiny bit confused. She looked straight at Laxus and he stared back at her with a soft smile. She grinned stretching a little before throwing herself at him making him fall back against the bed. She started to kiss him eagerly as their scent started to mix with each other again. Now that the pain was gone, she felt another need and she could not help it and threw herself at him. She straddled his hips, placed him right under the opening between her wet folds, and then slid down on him, making them both moan loudly.

"Ugh, Flair," Laxus moaned.

"Hmm?" She leaned down kissing him pressing her perky breasts against his chest. He started to move under her in and out.

"You should eat some," he managed to say between kisses.

"Right now," she started but moaned in between. "You're all I need."

"Seriously, Flair. You're going to kill me," he breathed. All he got was giggling in response as she moved together with him. Taking him fully inside her with each thrust. She kissed down his neck and bit him, returning the favor of when he did it to her under her heat.

"Mine," she growled. Licking the tiny wound. Laxus could not take it anymore and flipped them around. Attacking her throat while increasing his speed.

"Mine," he growled in return kissing her neck and up, meeting her lips hungrily again.

Soon they both came in unison, as they could not hold it back anymore, the pleasure too great and they growled like animals.

Pulling out carefully Laxus turned to his back so he could reach over to the nightstand and get the dried meat he had put there. Flair had turned to her side and was looking at the meat with hungry eyes. He gave it to her and she sat up on her knees carefully, finally noticing the strange feeling in her legs and between them when moving, not that she cared. She accepted the meat and ate it very fast, making him laugh at her expression when it was gone.

"Come on, let's take a shower then go to the guild so you can get some real food," Laxus said as he got out of bed.

Flair flung her legs over the edge and took one shaky step and stared down at her legs in confusion.

"Don't worry, it won't last forever," Laxus answered her confused expression. He went over to her so he could support her.

"Thanks," she mumbled taking hold of his arm, still feeling a bit strange as they made their way to the bathroom.

Laxus used his lightning to get them to the guild. They got straight to the second floor. Walking carefully towards the stairs and taking hold of the railing, Flair stared at her left wrist. A shape of a lightning bolt was there on her skin. Carefully she touched it with her right index finger. It tingled by her touch and she could feel Laxus through it. He came up beside her and did the same with a finger on her mark. She shuddered feeling pleasure.

"How did it get there?" he asked curiously.

"I guess the mark chooses wherever it wants to be?" Flair suggested.

Laxus felt a tingling sensation on his right side of his chest. He peeked down through his shirt and noticed a pink and purple fairy. "I am marked with yours," he mumbled in wonder.

"My mom explained it to me, not always the mates gets marked in this way, the scent marking is the normal way," Flair explained.

"Interesting," Laxus mumbled as he supported Flair carefully down the stairs. She looked around so no one would notice the way she was supporting herself on him. That would surely be suspicious.

By the bottom of the stairs, Flair sucked in a breath and walked with firm steps to the closest bar stool. There she sat down as fast as she could smiling towards Mira. Laxus came after her and sat beside her.

"Oh, Flair, Laxus, how great it is to see you two again," Mira said smiling.

"Yeah, we've been busy," Laxus answered with a smirk. Mira cocked her head to the side. Looked towards Flair, then back to Laxus. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! When?" she squealed.

"We're mates, Mira. It was bound to happen," Flair answered. "May I have a chocolate milkshake?" she then asked.

"Of course, but first. What _happened_?" Mira said and nearly dragged Flair over the counter.

"I entered heat after Laxus saved me," Flair said and blushed. Mira squealed again and hurried off to make her milkshake. "Eh, some food would be awesome, Mira!" Flair called after the disappearing mage.

"Don't worry, Flair, I think she already guessed that," Laxus said and pulled her to his side. Flair sighed satisfied and wrapped an arm around him in return.

The guild seemed to go quiet as Evergreen let out a squeal of her own followed by a, "I knew it!" While Bickslow chuckled in return.

Laxus turned in his seat and grinned. "Flair is _my_ woman, so you better keep your hands off!" he threatened with a laugh. The guild seemed to ease up though they were still staring wide-eyed.

From the second floor on the railing master Makarov sat watching his family, and especially his grandson. He had found happiness, and he certainly hoped that fate would let him keep it. He was proud of Laxus and he could already see himself playing with his grandchildren.

* * *

_**So how do you feel about the story so far? Any questions?**_


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue Mission

**Here comes the second last chapter, sniff**_** (**_**I know it's not weekend yet, but it's 1****st**** may and I got a day off, plus I'm bored so I'm being nice, the next one will still come between Friday-Sunday**_**). **_**I really really enjoyed writing this fanfic, **

**so first question**_**, **_

_**when I start writing another one, should I suck it up and try for NaLu or should I continue on a twilight fanfic that I started on, but haven't finished (haven't posted it yet either)?Or should I do the challenge of a Death Note fanfic (with OC ofc)?Or would you like to see NaLu with Natsu's and Gray's real parents!? (I've had a story like that for a while in my head you see, and I thought it might be funny). Or another OC with another FT character? The other question will come with the next update because you will need to read it to understand it ^^**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rescue mission**

_3__rd__ person POV_

_Dear Annie and Fannie._

_I am writing this letter to let you know some few things._

_First, I am together with Laxus now! We mated! And I went into my heat, _hehe_. Second, well, Adymn is back, and he has captured me once already. Laxus beat him up though and left him for the magic council._

_Now, to the second matter at hand, well, Adymn escaped. So, he's still after me. Yeah, that is a problem. By the time you read this letter, I hope we will see each other soon. _

_How is it going with Sting and Rogue? Are they being nice? Or are you still too scared to approach them?_

_I am just teasing._

_Love_

_Flair._

Annie closed the letter with wide eyes and got up from a chair in the Sabertooth guild. "Fannie! You won't believe this!"

* * *

"Damn it, Flair! This is not fun anymore," Laxus said entering the cottage. Flair had gotten a habit that made her hide from him; and she liked being caught (by him of course). No answer. "Flair?" he asked once again, feeling panic arise. He hurried and checked the rooms, no sign of her. He pulled out his communication lacrima and Bickslow answered. "We have a problem," he said.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" Bickslow asked.

"Flair is gone, _again_!"

_What the hell is going on?_ Flair thought and tried to open her eyes. It was no use, she was blindfolded. She tried to move her arms; they were in shackles with very good magic limiters. She cursed to herself. Trying to move she felt she was hanging by her arms, similar like the last time and she suddenly felt the need to throw up.

"Hello? Anyone here? Adymn?" she asked to the darkness. A low chuckle was heard.

"You actually dared. You _dared_ to mate another male!" The slap came unexpectedly and Flair's head went to the side. She did not cry out. "_You_ are _mated_ now. Do you know what that means? Your heat is over, and the only way I can get you now, is to kill _him_," Adymn said with his breath tickling her face.

"You know, Adymn. Have you ever heard of toothbrushes?" Flair asked and giggled. Another slapping sound rung through the room.

"You dare make fun of me! We shall see. Enjoy your stay here, without food and water, wonder how that will go?" Adymn left the room laughing.

"Damn it! I need to get out of here," she mumbled to herself dragging the shackles towards each other. _No use._ _Ok, concentrate. Focus all energy to your center like the last time…_

The guild back at Fairy Tail was into full planning mode when the twins barged in. "We're here!" they shouted at the same time. Their faces fell when they saw no sign of Flair but the gloomy atmosphere in the guild.

"I guess we came at the wrong time," Annie whispered to Fannie, she nodded.

"Ey, you! Laxus! Where's Flair?" Fannie asked and went up beside the huge guy. He gave them a look of annoyance, then recognizing them, his eyes softened.

"Adymn got her right now," he said with an angry undertone.

"Eh?!" the twins said at the same time.

"We know where he is holding here captive, but we're planning how to free her," Lucy spoke up and looked to Annie.

"Oh," Annie managed to squeak out.

"Too bad we're not much help in fighting," Fannie added.

"Right now, we need you anyway," Laxus said to the twins. They nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Laxus. We'll help you!" the twins said in unison.

_Come on, you can do it! Now, let it flow out into your veins again._ On cue the magic started to flow lighting Flair's body with a soft glow. Nothing happened though, except for her helpless feeling coming back. Steps neared her.

"We need to get that God slayer lacrima out of you," Adymn said. Flair's eyes widened behind the blindfold and she started to struggle against the shackles with violent moves.

"No! You might kill me!" she shouted.

"At least, then no one else will have you!" Adymn yelled. He took a deep breath and touched her face. "Don't worry, I have a professional doctor coming here, and you will be unconscious," he said. "It's located that it has placed itself in your neck, you will get a small scar, but nothing to be worried about. Your hair will hide it anyway," he continued. She felt the start of a needle against her neck; she gasped in surprise and fell limp.

"It is done," Adymn said and turned to the doctor standing in the room with him.

"Yes, please lay her on the table over there," the doctor said.

Adymn freed Flair, carried her over to the worktable, and laid her down on her stomach. She did not move an inch. She was barely breathing. Had he used too much drug? Slowly starting to panic he bent down to feel her pulse and get evidence that she was still breathing. She was.

"Don't mess this up, doc. You get a hell of a lot money for this," he threatened and left the room. The doctor nodded and started working.

* * *

The next couple of days Laxus could feel Flair through their mating marks. He knew he had to find her. The Thunder God Tribe and the twins were ready for the mission. Laxus and his team would enter the cave that shielded the house first. While the battle would be going and Adymn would be distracted, Annie and Fannie would go look for Flair. Team Natsu would also come along as extras just in case something went wrong, but they would guard the outside.

"You ready?" Laxus asked the group. They were all off to save his mate. He gave a small smile. "I thank you all for doing this for me," he said sincerely.

"Of course, we're family, Laxus," Natsu spoke up with a grin.

"For once I agree with flame-brain over here," Gray said.

"You wanna go stripper?"

"Bring it!"

"Stop it!" Erza's voice rung through the room and the two mages acted more like Happy again. Lucy facepalmed.

And so began their trip.

Flair felt sore where she was hanging after waking up again. Several times, she had gotten painkillers that made her sleep. At least she got water. The Fairy God slayer lacrima was gone. It destroyed itself right after it went out of her; she could feel it even though she had been unconscious at the time. She usually depended on her dragon slayer power that was true, but she depended on her God slayer power when she was in deep trouble, which was not that often anymore, but also when she wanted to end a battle faster. Every time she woke up, she started crying over the loss of her other power. It had after all, been her first power from her mother, Fae. Oh, how she missed her.

"Ah, I see you are awake again," Adymn said as he came into the room. "Mm…no traces left of that wild power." He chuckled. "You know, you'll never be able to beat me now." He grinned towards the blindfolded slayer. "Your mark is glowing; can you feel your mate? I bet not. These shackles are keeping it out. I wonder when he will come to avenge you? What if I sleep with you now? Will he be mad?" He started to laugh hysterically. Flair gritted her teeth.

"There it is!" Laxus said and pointed towards the huge cave. He pointed for the Thunder God Tribe and the twins to follow him carefully. He could feel his mating mark give off a soft heat and most likely a glow too. _Don't worry, Flair. I'm here, I'll save you._

It did not take long for them to find the house that went with the rocks around it, it was well hidden. Laxus used the faint heat as a guide.

"Hmm, intruders," Adymn whispered to himself and stepped away from Flair. Again, he got disturbed, when he finally had a chance to be with her. He crept against the wall out of the room and through the living room and out to the entrance. Four wizards entered the secret house and one was the known lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus froze when he spotted Adymn, then he rolled up his (imaginary) sleeves. _This is for you Flair_. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" he shouted and the fight was on.

Adymn could feel himself getting affected by the lightning, but he did not show it. "Earth Dragon's Massive Jaw!" he shouted back - feeling he was being attacked from other angles too, but he simply did not care. He had strength of the earth; he did not need anything else.

Laxus chuckled darkly. "Is that all you got old man?" he asked with a grin.

_Old man?_ A vein became visible on his forehead. "Who're you calling _old_? We shall see what Flair chooses now, hm? I draw power from the earth, that's why your other annoying bugs barely land any hits on me, but you are a fellow dragon slayer. _If_ you are stronger than I am, you will be able to defeat me, yes. However, it is not that simple with my power!" Adymn said and started laughing while Laxus growled.

"Flair is _mine!_" he said. "Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"

"Tch, you need more than that," Adymn said and raised himself from the floor. His limbs making sick `snap´ sounds. "Earth Dragon's Roar!"

"We barely started!" Laxus replied.

"Agreed," Adymn answered with a smirk.

"Roaring Thunder!" Laxus shouted.

While Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe kept Adymn busy, the twins sneaked past them quite carefully. So far so well.

"Psst, Fannie, over here," Annie whispered. They stood in different ends of a corridor, a small one, with a door between them.

"She's in here," Fannie said with a firm voice.

"You sure?" Annie asked as Fannie came over to her side.

"Just open the door already," Fannie answered annoyed.

"Ok, 1…2…3!" They kicked in the door and stepped inside of the small room. Flair was hanging in the back of the room. Her clothes were covered in dirt and her head was hanging. The twins gasped.

"Can you make a sort of key?" Annie asked excited.

"What do you mean?" Fannie asked back as they went over to Flair.

"You know, like in movies, when they pick the lock!" Annie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Ohh, I get it now, here, give me a moment. Let's start with the legs." Fannie got down to the floor and looked around for the key hole. "Found it! Now, please take that blindfold off of Flair, will ya?" she then asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Annie said and hurried to untie the blindfold.

"Ugh, guys?" a low voice asked.

"Shh, Flair. It's me, Annie," Annie said. "Fannie is here too, she's working on the shackles."

"Glad…to…see…you…again," she whispered.

"Flair, I'm gonna let go of your wrists now, then you'll be free," Fannie said and received a nod from Flair.

Flair's feet touched the ground and she felt her knees give out under her. The twins caught her. Slowly they helped her up, taking one step at a time.

"Laxus, finish this!" Evergreen called over all the noise of the fight.

"That's what I intend to," Laxus answered feeling Flair coming closer. He started to focus most of his power into the next attack. "_Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_!" _Raging Bolt! _he added in his mind.

Adymn laid on the ground. It was barely any life in him, but somehow he had survived. He was lifted up so he could not feel the earth, and then handcuffs with magic limiters went around his wrists.

"It's over," Flair whispered getting closer to Laxus. Hearing her voice, he hurried over to her and cradled her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and kept her close to his heart. With his hand, he felt a scar on her neck and curiously, he lifted her hair and gasped.

"What did he do to you?" he gritted through his teeth.

"He took my Fairy God slayer power. I am only a dragon slayer now," Flair answered in a tired voice.

"We're going home now, Flair," Laxus said and kissed her forehead.

"Mm…home…that sounds wonderful."

* * *

The Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu and the twins, brought Adymn to Fairy Tail where the magic council picked him up. Once again, Fairy Tail had saved Fiore from great evil.

Up in the guild infirmary laid Flair. Wendy had treated her and she was wearing a strange expression, though Laxus did not bother to ask why for now. The few times Flair woke up, she was fed with soup and water to get her strength back, and to not shock her body. She had lost weight and it did not help that she threw up now and then.

Flair woke up after what felt like ages and she noticed in her body that she started to feel better, until the need to throw up came and she rushed out of bed and over to the nearest trash bin. Laxus' head shot up in surprise and he came over to her to hold her hair.

"Easy," he mumbled. "Maybe the food was too much after all," he mainly mumbled to himself, but Flair heard him.

"Laxus," she croaked.

"Flair?" he asked.

"I love you," she said and turned towards him. His eyes softened and he pulled her towards him.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss her when the door burst open.

"We're here!" the twins said. Flair looked at them surprised, confused and then she grinned.

"It's great to see you two again!" Flair said excitedly.

"Likewise," the twins answered and came over so they could hug her. Laxus let go, but kept a hold on her hand.

"Aww, aren't you two the cutest!" Annie squealed.

"You look so good together!" Fannie said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

There was a knock on the wall and they all turned to master Makarov.

"May I interrupt for a moment?" he asked.

"What's up, gramps?" Laxus asked.

"Well, the rest of the guild wants to see Flair too!" Makarov answered with a happy voice. Flair giggled.

"Why of course. Let's go say `hi´. Shall we?" Flair asked and held on to Laxus. He gave her a smile and nodded. The twins squealed in unison and followed the pair.

"Look who's awake!" Bickslow yelled when he saw them making an entrance. `Awake, awake´, his babies repeated.

"It's about time," someone said.

"The usual, Flair?" Mira asked. Flair blushed and nodded.

"Flair, fight me!" Natsu said and came towards her in full speed. She was about to hit him with her Fairy Dragon's Roar when Laxus hit him with lightning instead. She pouted.

"No fair, I could have done that," she said.

"I know you could have, but I like protecting you," Laxus said and kissed her right in front of the guild.

"Aww," the twins said coming over.

"Well, we'll stay for the party," Annie started.

"But, then we'll leave and go back to Sabertooth," Fannie finished with a smile.

"Of course," Flair said looking at the twins. "Oh, _how_ is it _going_?" she then asked with a smirk. The twins backed away.

"Eh, Lucy is calling," Annie said.

"So is Erza," Fannie added and they both hurried away.

"Did they forget I got dragon hearing? They for sure did not call," Flair mumbled making Laxus laugh.

"Come on, let's sit down," he said and was guiding her to their table when she felt the need to throw up again. _Dang it!_

She ran towards the restroom and started to throw up. When finally done she went over to a sink, so she could clean her mouth. Once done she gave the mirror a smile and turned to the exit.

Once outside she met with a worried Laxus.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Flair assured him. "Maybe it's just an effect after the lacrima was taken out of me?" she wondered.

"Maybe," Laxus muttered.

They went over to the Thunder God Tribe and sat down. Soon Mira came over with the chocolate milkshake and some soup. "You need some food," Mira said with a smile and winked. Flair got confused, and so did the rest of the table.

"Uhm…" A small voice said from beside her. She turned to look at Wendy.

"Oh, heya, Wendy!" Flair said. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm...well, y-you s-see…" she trailed off stuttering.

"Come on, don't worry about it, it'll be fine," Flair said without knowing what the sky maiden would say.

"W-when I d-did the check up," she started. "I f-found s-something else," she said.

"What did you find?" Laxus asked anxiously.

"Well, Flair, did you recently mate?" Wendy asked with wide eyes. Flair's eyes went huge.

"With Laxus, yes, why?" Flair asked urgently.

"It seems that you are pregnant," Wendy said.

"W-what?" Flair asked. "Come again?"

"You are going to have a baby!" she said excitedly. The guild erupted into cheers.

Laxus had just taken a sip of his drink and spit it right out again, hitting Freed in the face. He turned to stare wide-eyed at Flair and Wendy.

Flair waved her hand in front of Laxus' face. "Hey, Laxus!" she said. No response. _Okay then._ "Fairy Dragon's Iron Fi-"

"Wait!" Wendy said and Flair lowered her arm.

"What now Wendy? Don't tell me it's more than one?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that! It's just that you should be careful with how much magic you use while pregnant," Wendy said.

"You got to be kidding with me! I will fall behind in training! How can I know if I will be as strong as Laxus then?" she grumbled and crossed her arms.

The guild that had quieted down again to listen in started to laugh and went on with the partying.

"Can someone hit Laxus for me?" Flair asked. Erza made her way over.

"Congratulations," she said and then she placed her fist on top of Laxus' head. It seemed to do the trick.

"What the hell!" he yelled looking around. Erza crossed her arms and smiled at him. "I'm going to be a father," he then mumbled his eyes visibly softened and he turned to kiss Flair.

Master Makarov felt a few tears fall from his eyes. _Aye, he was going to become a great-grandfather._ His face lit up. "I'm going to be a great-grandfather!" he shouted and the guild cheered with him.

* * *

_**Yay! So much happy stuff happening too :D Any last questions before the last chapter? And I would love feedback for what my next fanfic can/might be :)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Family and Return

_**Last chapter people! I really hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Here it comes, the end…sniff…**_

_**The last question is at the bottom**_**^^ but still I would like to hear what is wished for me to write next, which is the question in chap 9. PM with what you would like out of those alternatives would seriously be awesome, from that you'll know what I've chosen when I start posting a new story :)**

_**R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Family and return**

_Flair POV_

"Laxus!" I shouted peeking my head out of the bathroom. "Can you make the stroller for Faye ready, so we can leave?" I asked hearing Faye's happy giggles. I smiled. Yeah, we did name her after my mother (just a different spelling). Seeing she had strong Fairy magic just as a baby, now as a one year old though, she had started to show signs of Laxus' magic too. She would definitely get strong with the years.

"But I'm playing with her!" he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"And I know of one guy that will not get _anything_ for the rest of this week unless he gets his ass moving, _now_!" I threatened. That always did the trick. I heard him swallow heavily and hand Faye over to Evergreen who started making baby noises at once.

I came out of the bathroom pulling my hair into the usual ponytail and went over to the couch where Ever was sitting with Faye. I looked at my daughter and grinned. "You like playing with aunt, Ever, don't you?" I asked as Ever handed her over. "Thank you," I said and Faye started laughing trying to reach for my hair.

"She's such a troublesome child," Ever giggled. I nodded in agreement.

Bickslow, Freed and Laxus cursed from outside. Most likely having problems with the stroller again. Something crashed and broke, followed by more cursing. We laughed.

"Oh, gee. Would have thought that three men could handle one innocent stroller," Ever complained. I agreed.

"Mmhm…most of the time I have to do everything myself if I want something done," I then said and stood up.

"Okay, it's ready!" Laxus said and came in to get Fae. I gave her over to him and turned to Ever.

"Ready for more practice?" I asked and we started walking our way to the guild.

After having Faye I noticed that losing the Fairy God slayer lacrima only made my dragon slaying powers stronger. The lacrima had gotten in the way to show my full potential with my dragon powers, so in a way I was thankful that it was now gone. Also I had started full training after having Faye. I could honestly say I was as strong as Laxus without that training; however, we trained anyway, especially for my body. Now I was back in shape and did jobs with Laxus once or twice a month while the guild watched over Faye. They all loved her.

Faye got Laxus' blonde hair and my violet eyes. Her looks are closest to mine, but her powers are now a mix with both Laxus' and mine.

I have not seen my mother Fae the Fairy Dragon since that day she disappeared, however, I know she will come back eventually when she is ready. We're all looking for clues when taking missions, I mean, it's quite strange having all the dragons disappearing the same day and year, so it must have been for a reason. We just wonder _why_.

"Hey, guys!" Mira called as we stepped into the guild. She hurried over so she could spoil Faye with attention. "Hello, little fairy," she cooed. Faye answered with a giggle. "Ah, she's so wonderful!" Mira said turning to Laxus and me.

"That she is," Laxus and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Where is my great-granddaughter?" I heard Makarov say as he made way from the bar.

"Right here, gramps," Laxus said picking up Faye and giving her to Makarov.

"She's getting bigger with everyday passing," he said and smiled proudly. I nodded.

"We won't be able to carry her around in the end if she continues to grow like this," I teased.

"My, my, don't go saying this around her," Mira scolded.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice yell.

"Wendy!" I greeted excitedly. She came bouncing up to us.

"Flair, Laxus!" she said with a squeal.

"What's up, shorty?" Laxus asked. I hit him in the back of his head.

"Don't go calling her that," I scolded.

"I am going to be a participant of this year's S-Class exam thanks to you two!" she announced.

"That's great, Wendy," I said.

"Congrats," Laxus said.

Well, together with our training, we included Wendy, and master made me an S-Class almost right after coming back and doing missions for the guild. We helped Wendy to practice her magic and train her body physically at the same time she helped the Thunder God Tribe to babysit if Laxus and I wanted some alone time.

* * *

_Five years later._

We had just gotten back from an easy mission we had let Faye tag along. She was now six years old, and she had gotten a little brother in the meantime. The guild was watching over Terron as we took a mission in town.

"Mama, will I ever meet grandma, Fae?" Faye asked me suddenly.

"I don't know," I answered turning to her. Noticing we had stopped walking Laxus turned around and came over to us.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"She was wondering about, Fae," I answered. He looked at me questionably. "My _mom_," I explained and Faye giggled.

"Really, papa, I thought it was obvious," Faye said and frowned. I started to laugh.

"Ah, Faye, don't worry about him," I said and hugged her, lifting her up. "Come on, let's get back to guild. Your brother is waiting."

"Will Terron like my gift?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He will love it," I answered.

We entered the guild and the hot pink-haired two-year old boy was handed over to Laxus at once.

"Your boy is crazy," Bickslow said, his babies repeating `crazy, crazy´.

"You're calling my boy crazy?" Laxus said with a dark tone.

Freed who was standing beside Bickslow paled and started to shake his head. "No, no, we just mean that he's destructive. Eh, in a good way!" he said nervously.

"He's using his powers on you?" Laxus asked and smirked. The two mages gulped and nodded. "Good boy, Terron," he then said grinning at our boy. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not supposed to encourage him," I said. Faye nodded agreeing with me.

"Fighting with family is bad," she said.

A huge roar was heard outside the guild and we all hurried out to the back. A golden portal was open in the sky, and slowly I saw scales that I recognized at once. Her head and front claws showed first and my eyes widened. I took a step forward seeing my mother after all these years. One step turned into many and soon I was running towards the dragon that started nearing us.

"Mama!" I shouted. The dragon spotted me and I could see her grin upon seeing me. I stopped and started jumping up and down. "I'm here!" I shouted. She landed in front of me.

"Flair," she said and the ground shook a tiny bit under us. The guild members had turned quiet, but soon they were all running towards the dragon with the dragon slayers in lead.

"Where is Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"This is not the time," Fae said looking at all of us. "My, you have grown." She looked at me and brought her snout close. She sniffed me. "You're mated!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, I am," I said and pulled Laxus and our children from the crowd. "This is Laxus, my mate. My first born daughter, Faye and our son, Terron," I said.

"You named your first born after me?" Fae asked her dragon eyes widening. I nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"Why did you leave?"

"That is why I'm here," she answered. A loud cough was heard and Makarov stepped up to us.

"Can you tell us?" he asked.

"There is a poison here in Earth Land that kills off dragons. That is the reason we had to leave. Until it is gone from these lands we cannot really return, even if we want to," Fae said.

"But you could have said goodbye," I muttered. She heard me.

"I wanted to, but it was an urgent calling, and I did not want to endanger you," she explained.

"How can we find this poison?" Makarov asked.

"For now the mages that created it, is keeping residence in Crocus. They are trying to find a way to enter the dragon realm," Fae explained.

"They won't get to you," my daughter said.

"Of course not," Fae answered and let her snout close to her so she could pet her.

"Grandma!" she squealed. Fae chuckled deep in her throat.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then we know where we must go," Gajeel spoke up.

"Team Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Flair. You will go to Crocus and find these mages and this poison, then destroy it," Makarov said. We nodded.

"Remember, several dragons died of this poison," Fae said and spread her wings. "Until next time," she then said and took off.

"Bye, grandma! Come visit soon!" Faye yelled after the disappearing dragon.

"Hope to see you soon with the other dragons!" I yelled.

We hurried back into the guild so we could leave for Crocus as fast as possible.

* * *

_12 years later_

_3__rd__ person POV_

"Hurry up, Faye!" Terron yelled as he banged his fists on the bathroom door.

"Just because you want to see Natsumi doesn't mean I have to hurry," Faye answered back.

"And just because you want to see _Trahern_, doesn't mean you have to use ages in the bathroom!" Terron complained.

"Just because both of you got crushes, doesn't mean either of you need to steal the bathroom," their seven-year old sister Aleiah Elva said, passing the bathroom door with her arms crossed.

"Gee, would have thought when mom and dad made the cottage bigger that they would add another bathroom," Terron muttered.

Faye stepped out of the bathroom with a wide grin. Lightning started to flow around Terron – ready to attack. Faye's fingers were sparkling with purple fairy dust and lightning – ready to answer her brother's attack. They both were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and by someone, it meant their mother. They froze.

"I see you two are getting along as usual," Flair said and started tapping her foot against the floor. Aleiah stepped up beside her mother with an evil smile. Faye glared daggers at her sister.

"You little traitor! You're supposed to be on _my _side, seeing as we both are girls," Faye said to her little sister.

"I'm on neither's side," Aleiah answered with a smug smile.

"Enough. Your father will be very disappointed with you if he could see you right now; unfortunately he is the guild master and had to go in early today." Flair sighed. "Now, if either one of you want to go to the guild _and_ meet the dragons later, I suggest you all _behave_!" Taking Aleiah's hand, she went to the kitchen with her youngest daughter.

"This is your entire fault!" Terron hissed as he closed the bathroom door. Faye scoffed and went into her own room.

Faye entered the guild searching for the iron dragon slayer and script mage, Trahern. She found him sitting close to his parents eating iron as breakfast. She went over to him with a bright smile. "Hello, Trahern!" she said. He looked up at her, and then he looked down at the table. Faye frowned. "Did I do anything wrong?" she asked and looked towards Gajeel and Levy.

"Keep us out of this," Gajeel said and hurried away. Levy got up with an apologetically smile and went to find Lucy.

"Hey, Terron, fight me!" Natsumi yelled as she flung herself towards him. He caught her just in time and they both fell to the floor.

Aleiah shook her head watching her older siblings playing around. "Aren't you going to join them?" her mother asked her. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"They are being idiots," she muttered.

"Aleiah, just because they got someone they like does not mean they are idiots," Flair explained. "Why don't you go find Mira and she will give you a chocolate milkshake, kay? I have to talk with your father," Flair said. Aleiah nodded and went over to the bar where Mira stood.

"Hello, Aleiah, how are you today?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Fine," Aleiah muttered in response.

A table came flying in her direction, but due to her heightened senses, she threw some fairy dust behind her and it exploded, saving her from impact. Mira's eyes widened. "My, my, your brother and sister started yet another fight," Mira said with a grin.

"Like usual," Aleiah said and focused her attention on the "demon".

"You know, Darcy is supposed to come visit with Annie and Rogue later today," Mira whispered and winked. Aleiah's face darkened.

"So?" she huffed.

"Just thought you wanted to know," Mira answered seeing Aleiah's face redden even more.

"He doesn't matter," Aleiah answered and crossed her arms, face red.

"If you say so…" Mira sang and went on with her business.

Up in the master's office Laxus was sitting in his chair with Flair on his lap. "I have an announcement to make," Flair started. Laxus raised a brow. "We're going to have another one!" she said and grinned. Laxus' eyes widened.

"Again?" he asked surprised. "I thought the older we get the less the chance," he muttered.

"If it helps, Laxus. Wendy told me it's another boy," Flair said and winked. Laxus could not hold back any longer and attacked her lips. Flair giggled in response and kissed him back eagerly.

"Hey, mom…oh, eww! I did so not need to see that!" Faye shouted and closed the door in a hurry. She shuddered and went to the S-Class board – picked up a mission – cleared it with Mira and went over to Trahern. "I cleared it with Mira; she will tell mom and dad, ready to go?" Faye asked. He shrugged and got up from his sitting position.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Oh, gee, way to be excited," Faye said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Faye, take us with you, please," Natsumi said as she dragged Terron after her.

"No," Faye said mainly staring at her brother.

"Yeah, why do we have to go with them?" Terron asked. Natsumi glared daggers at him in response.

"Because, they are S-Class, and until we gain the title ourselves, they're our only chance," Natsumi hissed, fire leaking from her mouth.

"Eh, Natsumi, you're losing fire," Faye commented with a smirk. In return, Natsumi yelped and covered her mouth with wide eyes. Her face reddened.

"Natsumi, are you starting to get a fever?" Terron asked worriedly. Natsumi shook her head frantically and ran over to Lucy – her mother – and dragged her out of the guild. "Gee, what's up with her?" Terron muttered and went over to the bar instead.

The guild doors burst open as Laxus and Flair made their way to the first floor. "We're here!" the twin's voices shouted. Followed by their husbands and children.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled looking for the fire dragon slayer. "Let's fight!"

"You're on!" Natsu answered. Fannie shook her head and mentally face-palmed.

"Oi, keep it down flame-brain!" Gray shouted and stripped at the same time.

"Gray!" Juvia scolded.

"Hey, what about me?" he then asked, following Natsu into his fight with Sting.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you!" Flair said and went over to the rest of the gang that had just arrived. Rogue gave a small smile excused himself and went to find Gajeel. "Aleiah is by the bar, Darcy," Flair said taking notice of the shadow dragon slayer looking around the guild. He nodded and left.

"It's great to see you Flair!" the twins said in unison, their two daughters rolled their eyes and hurried away before they were captured and forced to play match-maker.

"I see your daughters have grown quite a lot," Flair answered following Kiara and Skaya with her eyes. The twins nodded.

"Great to see you two again," Erza said as she came up to the twins.

"Erza!" they exclaimed.

"You look _huge_!" Annie said with a grin.

"Again, never would have thought you were going to let Jellal's hands upon you again," Fannie said with a small smile. The girls giggled.

Darcy went up to Aleiah who was staring at her milkshake with a frown. "You know, your face might get stuck like that," he commented.

Aleiah's face reddened as she noticed Darcy taking a seat beside her. On her left side though, her brother was sitting and she could not help but notice that he was wearing a small smirk.

"Heya, Darcy!" Terron said with a wide grin showing off his canines. Darcy waved feeling a tiny bit nervous.

"So, do you want to practice our magic together?" Darcy asked hoping Aleiah would agree. Slowly she nodded and jumped down off of the barstool. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go outside," Aleiah said and was about to take Darcy's hand to drag him after her, she stopped in time and let her hand fall to the side. "Eh, let's go," she said and started to hurry.

As they disappeared through the doors, Terron started to laugh loudly. "What's going on, Terron?" Laxus asked as he sat down beside his son.

"You should have _seen_ Aleiah when Darcy talked to her." He continued to laugh. "Oh my God, _her face_! It was _hilarious_!" he explained and continued to laugh. Laxus smiled.

"I see," he mumbled.

"Everyone! May I have your attention?" Flair shouted standing on one of the tables. Aleiah and Darcy came back inside hearing her shout. Laxus and Terron turned in their seats looking at her curiously. "Well, Laxus and I, we're expecting another baby!" she shouted. The guild cheered and Faye who had come back to pick up her backpack that she had left behind froze while bending down. She groaned.

"No, _please_, not _another one_!" she complained.

"Gihi, seems like you will get more baby-sitting missions," Trahern said.

"Shut up," Faye mumbled.

"Can we visit the dragons now?!" Natsumi asked excitedly.

Laxus turned to the get the attention of the guild, spotting Faye and Trahern about to leave he sent lightning their way and made them stop in their tracks. "You two better wait until after the visit," he said in a whisper, knowing they would hear him. They groaned and sat down with a huff. Then he raised his voice and said, "Let's go visit our dragon friends!" The guild cheered and they started to exit the guild. Flair came over to him.

"What a crazy bunch of people," she said and grinned.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Laxus answered and picked her up bridal style. She giggled in return.

"Laxus, it looks like Faye and Trahern took Terron and Natsumi with them on their S-Class mission," Freed spoke up making Laxus loose Flair.

"Hey!" she complained. "Pregnant woman here," she muttered and crossed her arms.

"_What_?" Laxus asked.

"Natsumi and Terron were about to tell you that Faye and Trahern were going to sneak off, but instead they ended up going together," Evergreen said coming up to them.

"Freed, take Ever and Bickslow with you and get them. They can't have gotten far yet. They are meeting with the dragons and that's final," Laxus growled.

Freed nodded, and together with Ever and Bickslow they hurried out of the guild.

"You know, I am part of the tribe too, should I follow?" Flair teased. Laxus shook his head but smiled anyway.

"Let's scare them, shall we?" Laxus asked with a grin.

"Oh, why of course," Flair answered and giggled.

On the train station the four slayers stood about to buy tickets for the next train. Suddenly the Thunder God Tribe appeared right in front of them with crossed arms. They shook their heads and the four slayers swallowed heavily. They had been caught.

Lightning appeared beside the tribe again and there stood Flair and Laxus.

"They forced us to go!" Terron said and went down on his knees, tears in his eyes. Natsumi mimicked him and added sobbing.

"We all know, that's not true," Flair said with a stern voice.

"As punishment you will not be allowed to go on this mission," Laxus started.

"What?" Faye yelled.

"That's not fair!" Trahern added.

"Like I said, as punishment you will not be allowed to go on this mission, _alone_. The Thunder God Tribe will go with you, _after_ we have visited your grandparents," Laxus continued. Flair nodded.

"Okay!" Terron said. He and Natsumi started to run towards the direction of the woods.

"_Fine_," Faye and Trahern said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Flair smiled.

Later that evening Flair laid in bed with Laxus. His kisses were full of love and Flair felt like she could explode from all the happiness she felt. Life could only get better.

_Crash!_ "Terron! I'm going to kill you!" Faye's shout was loud and probably rung through the woods. Flair sighed and got out of bed with hands on her hips looking at her mate.

"You better fix this, Laxus. They're yours too!" He could only swallow heavily in answer and nod.

"Catch me if you can!" Terron's voice rung through the house followed by another _crash_ then _boom_. "Eh, never mind." Flair heard her son say and she started to giggle for herself. What a truly crazy family.

* * *

_**My last question to you! **_

_**Would you like me to write a bonus chapter? And if you want that, anyone specific you want to see in it, like Faye and Terron, or Laxus and Flair (how they handle having a child) (or while she is pregnant), or the mission where they get the dragon's to return? Any idea is welcome, or I can do a mix of several stuffs of course (I believe). I would really like to know!**_

_**Loves**_

_**twilightamanda (though I'm also thinking of switching my pen-name o.o)**_


End file.
